Family
by xshattered-reflectionx
Summary: a few one-shots about the dysfunctional family of Gorillaz
1. His name is

"For the last time 2D, HIS NAME IS GARY!"

"No! 'is name is gonna be Brian!"

"GARY!"

"BRIAN!"

-FLASHBACK-

Noodle was never usually bored. She always had some way of keeping herself entertained. But today was different. She didn't feel like writing or playing music . And she wasn't in the mood for video games. The japanese guitarist sighed and hugged her pillow. She didn't want to risk seeking out the other band members; Murdoc had been in an especially bad mood since he woke up, muttering something along the lines of killing the "stupid fucking whore" who had somehow destroyed his precious Winnie.

Just then, a knock sounded at her door and Noodle thanked her lucky stars for bringing someone who would most likely relieve her of her boredom. "Come in." She grinned widely when she saw that it was a certain blue-haired singer who had entered. 2D immediately jumped onto her bed, causing Noodle to bounce before sitting and grinning at his best friend. "Wot's up luv? Ya seem a bit down." 2D always picked up on the girl's mood and instantly knew if something was wrong when the others wouldn't have a clue. That's why the two had a special Zen bond.

Noodle shook her head and corrected him, "I'm not feeling down 2D-san, just bored." 2D looked confused for a moment, as if trying to figure out the reason why. Then his face lit up as he got an idea.

The singer grabbed Noodle's hand and instantly started pulling her out of her room. The guitarist watched him in confusion as he took her down to the car park and then told her to get into the Geep. She raised an eyebrow, but climbed in regardless.

"Close ya eyes Noodle luv. And don't open 'em 'til I say," 2D grinned at her. Now she was really confused. Where was 2D taking her? Was there a surprise for her? And most importantly, what is it?

The 14 year old had her eyes closed only for a little while, ten minutes at the most. And when 2D finally told Noodle to open her eyes, she couldn't believe where she was.

A pet store.

Noodle looked at her friend, confusion etched across her face as if to say "Why are we here?" But all 2D did was grin even more and pushed her in through the door of the store.

"Ok luv, seein' as ya bored an' stuff, i'll get ya a pet ta play wiv," he said. Before Noodle could object, she found herself being dragged once again toward a small part of the store where there were hamsters and gerbils on show.

2D looked in through the glass cages eagerly, trying to see if he could find a cute little furball that was good enough for his little love to play with. Just as he found a tiny little grey hamster (which, to him, was the cutest thing in the world) Noodle's voice interrupted him. "Erm, 2D-san, does Russel-san and Murdoc-san know about this?" The blue haired singer shook his head "no" before turning back to the cage, only to find that the cute little grey hamster had hidden itself in a big pile of fluff in the corner.

2D frowned in disappointment but quickly shrugged it off as he saw that Noodle had started to glance around at all of the pets on display. Then she turned to him, saying "Hey 2D-san, can I get two pets if they are really small?"

2D, being the slightly dim-witted person that he is, didn't think about his answer. Or the reactions from the other band members for that matter. All he wanted to do was get rid of the boredom that had been annoying Noodle. And it was because of this that he said "Yeah, alright."

Noodle bounced wildly in excitement and ran off, trying to find two pets that she could play with that also happened to be really small. The singer chuckled slightly. Even though Noodle was smarter than him, she was still just a big kid at heart.

Noodle wandered around the store looking at everything from rabbits, to dogs, to cats, to snakes. However, she didn't find anything that sparked her interest. Nothing that was small anyway.

She glanced down at her feet in disappointment and pouted slightly. Just then, she heard a strange noise that sounded oddly like a..."A monkey?" Noodle looked up and headed toward the sound.

Just as she reached a shadowy part of the store that didn't have much around other than crates and boxes, Noodle found the source of the noise. An actual monkey. The chimp was being kept in a large cage and it had food and water bowls. It still looked pretty miserable though.

Noodle's eyes softened at the sight of the poor creature. If she knew how to unlock the cage, then she would gladly let it out and take it home. But she doubted that it would be for sale.

"Ya want 'im?" Noodle turned to see a man who looked to be around 30 years old, maybe a little older. He was wearing a faded grey hoodie and jeans, his blonde hair had been spiked up with hair gel. The impression that Noodle was getting, was that this man was really tired and stressed.

"I said, do ya want 'im?" the man asked again. Noodle hadn't realised she'd been staring until he asked the question again, and instantly blushed from embarrassment. She nodded slowly before turning to look at the poor chimp again. It just looked so melancholy.

The man behind her stepped forward and pulled out some keys. He fitted a big rusty one into the lock and opened up the cage, allowing the small monkey to run out and latch itself onto Noodle's leg.

The guitarist smiled down gently at him and slowly picked him up. She hugged him closer to her and the monkey nuzzled into her cheek affectionately.

"Been tryna get rid of 'im for ages luv. Causes nuttin but trouble. Seems to have taken a shine to you though" the man said. Noodle looked the man in the eye, "But how much is he?" The man just shrugged, saying "Can hav 'im for free. No one else wants 'im. An' I definately don' mind luv. That monkey's been wreckin' me shop for months an' i'm sick of 'im"

Noodle grinned "Arigattou!" Then she ran to find 2D to show him her new pet. She found him looking at all the fish. Although 'looking' wasn't really the word for it. It was more like he was inspecting the fish, as if he was hungry and trying to decide which one would be the most delicious. The japanese girl smiled at the thought. 2D could never hurt an animal, let alone eat one.

"2D-san!" she yelled. 2D stopped inspecting the poor marine snails that were trying to hide in their shells and looked over to Noodle. "Where'd ya find the monkey Noods?" as Noodle explained how exactly she came across the chimp and how it turned out that he was free, 2D smiled goofily.

"Guess that means ya won't be bored then." Noodle giggled and hugged her new friend even closer as 2D opened the door and they both climbed back into the Geep. The two friends sat in silence on the way back to Kong Studios. But on reaching the car park 2D asked "So what ya gonna name 'im?"

Noodle thought hard about what the monkey's name could be. "Gary. His name will be Gary." The smile dropped from her face though when she heard 2D laugh to himself. "What's so funny?" 2D laughed again, "Ya can't name the thing Gary luv. I can think of a betta name than Gary!"

The guitarist frowned in annoyance. "He's my monkey. I'll name him whatever I want." she snapped. 2D smirked as he picked up on his friend's now foul mood. "Call 'im summit like Brian. He suits bein' a Brian."

Noodle almost spluttered with laughter as she got out of the Geep once he had parked. "Brian? Are you serious? I'm not calling him that. His name will be Gary."

"I still think he shud be called Brian though luv."

"For the last time 2D, HIS NAME IS GARY!"

"No! 'is name is gonna be Brian!"

"GARY!"

"BRIAN!"

By this point, the two were yelling at each other, trying to get the other to change their mind. The 'conversation' regarding the monkey's name would've probably carried on like this, had it not been for a certain green-skinned Satanist whose Winnebago the two happened to be standing right outside of.

"For the love of Satan, will you two SHUTUP!"

2D and Noodle slowly turned their heads towards the furious Murdoc who had now stepped out of his precious Winnie. If the two thought that Murdoc couldn't look angrier than he did right now, then they thought wrong. As the bassist caught sight of the monkey that Noodle had protectively wrapped her arms around, the anger shown on his face grew to a point where someone would probably have to make up a new word just to describe how furious he was.

"Wot the fuck is a monkey doin' 'ere? FACEACHE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING A FUCKIN' MONKEY 'ERE?" 2D tried to explain but Murdoc had already grabbed a fistful of his shirt and was preparing to punch him.

"Murdoc-san stop! The monkey was given to us for free! It has nowhere else to go!" Noodle tried appealing to the bassist's soft side. Unfortunately, he didn't have one. "Well take it to a fuckin' zoo then!"

"But-" "No buts Noodle. I want it out, NOW!" Noodle looked at 2D desperately, who merely shook his head. She was about to give up when suddenly, she had an idea. "But Murdoc-san, don't you think it'll be good for the band? Afterall we ARE Gorillaz. The fans would probably go wild if we had a pet monkey too."

Murdoc let go of 2D's shirt, actually seeming to think about it. Just in case he still didn't want it, 2D decided to say "Think of the publicity you'd get Muds. Women wud luv ya even more!" And it was with that statement, that the Satanist grinned evilly. It was obvious that he was thinking about the fame he could get from one small monkey.

"Alrigh' then. The chimp stays. But i'm namin' 'im," Murdoc finally said. The singer and guitarist gulped nervously. Murdoc would probably name the monkey 'Lucifer' or some other Satanic name.

"We'll call 'im Mike. Not Gary, not Brian. Mike. There, case settled." And with that, Murdoc walked back into his Winnebago in order to drink himself into a coma while 2D and Noodle just stared at him in shock.


	2. Is it real?

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

It was 7:45 am. An ungodly hour according Murdoc Nicalls, especially when trying to recover from a hangover which made him think that there was a small devil inside his head who happened to be smashing a sledgehammer into his skull.

The Satanic bassist groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach and clutched at his head, trying to make the pain go away. He considered going to 2D to rob some of his painkillers. The only thing that was stopping Murdoc from going through with this, was the fact that he simply couldn't be arsed.

Murdoc squinted his eyes shut to protect his eyes from the glare of the sun, "Fuck off sun." Eventually, Murdoc got sick of the evil sun trying to make his headache even worse (if that was possible) and stood to close the curtains. Once his current task of the morning was done, he settled back down on his bed. He didn't bother covering himself with the duvet this time. He was wearing underwear, and that was as covered as he intended to get. Besides, none of the other bandmembers would dare walk in on him now. Then again, they wouldn't even dream about entering his Winnebago. Too high a risk.

Just as Murdoc began to drift off into a wonderful dreamland with women and alcohol in, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was small, a child's maybe. And it wasn't warm like a normal hand should be, but it wasn't exactly cold either. Murdoc opened his eyes. At first glance, he couldn't see anyone. He thought he could see something blurry in the shape of a person. But he could've been hallucinating. Afterall, the bassist couldn't really remember how much he had to drink...or if he had taken any drugs or not.

The hand moved up to his cheek, and then his head as if the person who owned the hand was checking his temperature. Out of the corner of his eye, Murdoc saw the blurry figure shake what must've been its head, almost as if it was disappointed. And then it spoke.

"I'll check up on you later." The voice was of a woman. It sounded neither old, nor young. And Murdoc was sure that he hadn't heard it before. But then, why did it seem so familiar?

The Satanist opened his eyes fully and sat up, his mis-matched eyes glancing around the Winnebago. There was no one there. His hangover seemed to have gone. Murdoc glanced at the clock; 9:58 am. Still a little early for him, but he would live.

After pulling on some jeans, Murdoc went to exit his Winnie. Only to find that the door was locked from the inside, just as he'd left it last night. He frowned. If someone had really just been in his Winnebago, they had to have gotten in somehow. But after a quick check around, he found all the windows had been locked from the inside as well, and there wasn't anything hiding in any of the cupboards besides the usual stuff.

Murdoc sauntered out into the car park and into the lift, pressing the button that would take him up to the kitchen. While waiting, he thought about that little experience. Had he really been hallucinating?

His thoughts were interrupted when he reached the kitchen and observed his bandmates eating. For a moment, he was silent, beginning to think that he had imagined it. But then his gaze rested on Noodle, who happened to be eating toast and chatting with Russel.

Everyone knew that Noodle was like a ninja. If anyone was able to open locked doors or windows it was probably her. And it was also a known fact that she hated when he drunk himself silly. As Murdoc went over these facts, he began to put two and two together and ultimately jumped to conclusions.

"Wot were ya doin' in me Winnie this mornin' Noods?" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Russel and 2D stared at Noodle in confusion, while she stared at Murdoc in confusion. It seemed that everyone was confused this morning.

"What are you talking about Murdoc-san?" The Satanist scowled. There was nothing he hated more than someone not admitting what they did. The fact that he did that all the time was beyond the point.

"There was a girl in ma Winnie this mornin'. An' it wasn' a whore i'd brought 'ome." This just made Noodle and 2D even more confused. So that was Russel's que to step in. "Muds, she bin down here since 7 this morning."

Instead of causing Murdoc to become confused like the others, this fact just caused him to start freaking out. "But then, who the 'ell was it?"

Then he decided to look back on what had happened. The hand that felt neither cold nor warm. The figure shaking her head disappointedly, all too like someone he used to know. And then there was the voice. _"I'll check up on you later." _

Murdoc's eyes suddenly widened at his sudden realisation. Now he knew why the voice was familiar. Why the figure seemed like someone he knew. Because once upon a time, he knew that voice, and the person who owned that voice. And that person would always put her hand on his cheek and head to check his temperature when he was sick. And she would always say the same thing. The person who had died before he reached 7 years old.

"Mum?"

**Sorry if it's a bit short**


	3. Video trouble

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

Noodle looked up at the thing floating in the sky in front of her. She looked back at the others; 2D was looking as clueless as ever, Russel looked as if he knew what her reaction would be, and Murdoc looked pretty pleased with himself...as usual.

"Take it back." The drummer smirked slightly. He knew she would say that. Murdoc however, seemed more annoyed than surprised. "What the bloody hell do ya mean? Take it back? Are ya outta ya fuckin' mind? Do you have ANY idea 'ow much that thing cost me? And besides, it's what ya fuckin' wanted isn't it?" he yelled.

The japanese guitarist scowled. When she had told Murdoc that she wanted some kind of floating contraption for her part of the Feel Good Inc video, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

What Noodle actually wanted was something that was beautiful, something that would help to represent freedom. What was floating in front of her didn't exactly get the message across.

It was a submarine. A big grey metal submarine. That happened to be floating in the sky. Not something you usually see every day. But then again, the Gorillaz weren't very usual compared to everyone else.

"I'm not getting on that thing! You won't be able to see me at all! And how exactly does a floating submarine represent freedom?" Now Murdoc was the one scowling. And Murdoc scowling was usually followed by more yelling at the person who annoyed him.

So as the two started yelling insults at each other, the other half of the band just watched. The singer began to get worried that Murdoc would hit Noodle. But he would never do that. He wouldn't dare with Russel around.

"Aight you two, knock it off. C'mon Muds. Just take it back. You knew from the start that she wouldn't want this," Russel tried to reason. Murdoc just ignored him and continued to yell, screaming more obscenities that Noodle didn't even know the meaning of. To cover up that she didn't know, the guitarist screamed every insult she knew in japanese. On hearing the 'gibberish' that was spouting from the girl's mouth, the Satanist stopped and stared at her with an odd look on his face.

Finally thinking that they may have stopped argueing Russel grabbed the back of Murdoc's grey jumper and pulled him back towards the Geep. "C'mon 'D. Let's take this piece of crap back." "Awright then."

2D approached the submarine and took hold of the rope that was tied to a wooden post and stopping the piece of metal from floating off. He pulled the rope back to the Geep and climbed in with the submarine floating behind.

Noodle watched as the Geep sped off, the submarine quickly following in the air behind it. Had Noodle not been so angry, she would've found the sight quite comical. She could still see the rope. It looked like the Geep had a balloon in the shape of the submarine.

-With the others-

"Kid didn't like it then?" The shopkeeper asked. He glanced at Murdoc's furious expression and laughed. "That's wot happens with girls. Never wan' guns and cars and wotnot. 'Ey wan' pwetty things."

As Murdoc and Russel were listening (or pretending to listen), 2D was actually taking in the advice and glancing around at the pictures on display. Then his black orbs fell on one picture in particular.

"'Ey Russ, Muds. C'mere." The two turned to look at him and trudged over. "Wot the fuck d'ya want now Faceache?" 2D pointed at the picture that he hadn't yet taken his eyes off. The bassist and the drummer looked in the direction that his finger was pointing. All three men glanced at each other, as if to make sure they were looking at the same thing, and each one having the same thought. They grinned.

-With Noodle-

Noodle was bored and fed up with waiting for the others to get back. She was still sitting outside of Kong Studios. She couldn't be bothered going back inside. And the zombies weren't bothering her anyway. They were being very quiet.

"Yo! Baby girl!" She turned her head to the side; the boys were back. Might as well go back in now that everyone was home. Noodle turned to go inside. But Murdoc grabbed her wrist, "You're not goin' anywhere girly."

The japanese girl groaned. "What now?" It was then that she felt Russel cover her eyes with a blindfold. Then she felt 2D's large hands take her own and slowly guide her somewhere, Murdoc's hands were on her shoulders. He must've been making sure she wouldn't trip.

Noodle had to admit that she felt intrigued now. "Stop." She halted suddenly, nearly causing Murdoc to walk into her. Then she felt the blindfold loosen slightly and it was eventually tugged off.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, more in awe than anything else. Floating in front of her was an island. It was covered in lush green grass, flowers and a few trees. A windmill stood near the end, it's blades slowly turning and keeping the island floating. Noodle smiled.

"It's perfect."

"Well thank fuck for that. I didn't wanna take that bloody thing back again, bloody trouble it's caused." Russel glared at Murdoc. Murdoc glared back. 2D stood next to Noodle and looked up at the island and smiled. The Gorillaz were now ready to perform the video for Feel Good Inc.

**I can't believe my Dad actually gave me the idea for this -_-'**

**hope you liked it! :3**


	4. A secret

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

Russel was woken in the middle of the night by a deep rumbling. At first he thought it was thunder from one of the many thunderstorms that occur around Kong Studios. Then he heard it again and realised that it was just his stomach trying to inform his sleepy brain that he was hungry. Again.

The drummer groaned and rolled out of bed, not really bothered about landing on his back; it didn't hurt. He pulled on some pink fluffy bunny slippers that Noodle had given him at Christmas and made his way to the kitchen.

However, on arriving and inspecting the cupboards and refridgerator, Russel found that there wasn't anything that seemed particularly edible. And he wasn't about to turn into a cannibal and eat his bandmates. That was just mean. 2D and Noodle were too skinny anyway, and Murdoc would probably poison him.

He sighed and wondered if he'd be able to get some food delivered despite the time. But then, something in the cupboard caught his eye. It was a box of Farley's Rusks **(A/N baby biscuits in case you don't know :3)**. "Why the fuck do we have Rusks, man?" Russel almost expected Del to answer him, before remembering that Del had been taken by the Grim Reaper.

A lightbulb lit itself in Russel's mind as he suddenly began to get an idea. He checked to see if there was any milk. Fortunately for him, there was gallons of it. The drummer grinned and set to work.

"Wot the fuck are ya doin' Lards?"

Russel looked up from his snack, white eyes wide with shock at Murdoc discovering him. The bassist sneered at the sight in front of him.

Russel was sitting at the table, a large bowl in front of him which held about 5 or 6 of the Rusks, which had also been drowned in milk. Russel had been in the midst of lifting a spoonful to his mouth when Murdoc had walked in.

The drummer scowled. "I needed to eat something cracka-ass. And it ain't that bad. It actually tastes nice." Murdoc howled with laughter, thinking that Russel might've been joking. But when he saw that the large man in front of him was serious, the Satanist's laughter died down.

"Hehe, ya serious mate?" Russ nodded and pushed the bowl towards him, handing him a spoon. "Try it." Murdoc wasn't particularly fond of the idea of trying something which had been specially made for weaning babies. And there was still the possibility of this being a prank of some sort. But he would rather raise Hell and Satan himself than back down from the unspoken challenge that Russel had presented him with.

Slowly, the bassist lowered the spoon into the bowl and scooped up a little bit, cringing at the mere sight of it and dreading what it would taste like. Then he tasted it, and swallowed. Russel watched him closely, expecting him to spit it out and clutch at his throat, then claim to be dying from poison. But instead Murdoc pulled up a chair and sat down, plunging his spoon back into the bowl.

Russ smirked at the fact that the Satanic bassist of Gorillaz: Murdoc Nicalls, was eating baby food. Then he joined Murdoc in eating the Rusks. For a few minutes, there was silence as the two ate.

"Should we get 'D and Noods to try?" Murdoc's head snapped up and his mis-matched eyes met Russel's white ones in a frightening glare, which didn't really frighten the drummer much.

"Are ya fuckin' stupid Lards? The two will eat the bloody things before we get the chance! No, this is gonna be our little secret." Russel grinned at how selfish the bassist was. All they had to do was hope that the others wouldn't find out.

The next morning was like any other. Murdoc argueing with 2D about Pop tarts, Russel cooking with the food he had bought as soon as the grocery store opened, and Noodle was eating some cereal and watching Pokemon while trying to ignore everyone.

The singer stood from where he was sitting, intending to get another Pop tart (while hoping that Murdoc wouldn't steal it again). He looked in the cupboard and glanced around. But then a box caught his eye; the same box that had beckoned to Russel during the night.

"'Ey, Russ?"

"Yeah 'D?"

"Why do we have Rusks?"

**Isn't it nice to see Murdoc and Russel get along for once? :3**

**hope you liked it!**


	5. Swimming

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

"C'mon!"

"It's not like it'll hurt ya!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Noodle shook her head again. Why she had even bothered to let her bandmates talk her into this, she still didn't know. But she had been mentally kicking herself ever since. Because right now, the Gorillaz were right in the middle of one of Noodle's worst nightmares; a local swimming pool.

It wasn't that Noodle was afraid of water, or the fact that most people were looking their way. She didn't care about that. What worried the japanese guitarist, was the fact that she couldn't swim.

Yes. Noodle, the best guitarist in the world, karate/martial arts expert and japanese super soldier couldn't swim. She hadn't been taught how. And she couldn't tell her bandmates now. Not with all these people around. They'd laugh, and maybe Murdoc would too. Noodle pondered for a moment how Murdoc could actually like swimming when he despised taking showers of any kind. Maybe it was because of all the women in bikinis. Yeah, that had to be it.

The girl's thoughts came back to her dilemma when 2D once again begged her to join them in the pool. It had seemed that they had some idea of what was bothering her because they had stayed in the shallow end while trying to coax Noodle to slide off the edge of the pool and into the water.

The guitarist declined once again. "You go ahead. I will just stay here and watch." she smiled at them reassuringly. Murdoc immediately sauntered over to the other side to flirt with some women. Russel didn't like the thought of leaving Noodle alone, so he stayed in the shallow end and decided to just float. Luckily, no local kids mistook him for a giant float that the lifeguards sometimes placed into the pool for the kids to play with.

2D glanced at Noodle. He could tell that something was bothering her. And he desperately wished to know what it was so he could reassure her. Swimming would be no fun without his lil luv.

The blue haired singer pouted slightly and turned away to talk to the drummer. Noodle sighed dejectedly, she hadn't wanted to disappoint any of her family. But she couldn't tell them why she wouldn't go into the water. She was 14 years old! It would be too embarrassing, especially if the fans found out.

The purple haired guitarist shuddered at the thought of there being a possible scandal in the newspapers because she couldn't swim. Then shook the thought from her head. THAT was getting a bit carried away.

All of a sudden Noodle heard someone snigger behind her and turned slightly to see two girls. They were both about the same age as she was and would have been pretty, if it weren't for the nasty leers on their faces that twisted their features, and causing them to look like gargoyles.

It didn't take long for Noodle to realise that the evil gleam in their eyes was being directed at her. She began to get a little nervous. She was sure she could take them in a fight, physical or verbal. But doing so in a public place would DEFINATELY allow tabloids the chance for a new story.

"Look Louisa, somethin' that looks like it's been dragged outta the gutter." One girl said, leaning in to peer at Noodle before backing and wrinkling her nose like she had smelled something bad, "Smells like it too." The other girl, Louisa, grinned sadistically and turned to her friend. "Well Abby, maybe we'll be doin' the community a favour by givin' it a bath."

That was all Noodle needed to hear, she got the gist of what they were saying. Before she could do anything though, the girls had grabbed her arms in a surprisingly tight grip.

Not giving the japanese girl any time to react, they shoved her into the pool and ran off howling with laughter and ignoring the odd looks they were getting.

Even Noodle had grown slightly and despite the fact that she was in the shallow end, she was still too short to stand with her head above water. And given the fact that she was thrashing around, she wasn't doing herself any favours.

In her blind panic, Noodle's thrashing was causing water to get in her eyes which stopped her from knowing whether she was sinking or still above water (cconsidering she kept her eyes closed the whole time) which just caused her to panic even more which started off the whole vicious circle again.

And yet, somehow in all of her violent thrashing of limbs which resembled something along the lines of someone having a serious epileptic seizure according to spectators, Noodle's hand somehow made contact with something hard and cold.

Presuming that she had finally reached the edge the purple haired guitarist eased her eyes open slightly to confirm that she had indeed reached the edge of the pool. Gripping to the surface even more tightly, Noodle hauled herself out the pool.

Glancing to the side, she saw the two girls smirking and laughing at her embarrassment before drawing her knees up to her chest and burying her face from the world. She didn't want to see anyone right now.

2D, Russel and Murdoc had only seen the last few seconds of what had taken place. The satanist saw Noodle glance to the side and look at something. Turning his head in the same direction, he scowled when he saw the girls smirking and got an inkling of what had really happened. He would fill the others in later.

"Noods?" A now sopping wet Noodle peeked up to see her bandmates, still in the pool, but gathered at her feet and watching her closely. 2D leaned on the edge of the pool and pulled himself out, seating himself next to Noodle.

"Ya can' swim, can ya luv?" he asked gently. The guitarist shook her head, almost ashamed that her friends had had to find out this way.

"Why didn't ya tell us baby girl? We would've understood." Noodle shook her head and buried it again in her knees, mumbling something about being embarrassed. All three men frowned. Usually Noodle wasn't one to let something like this bother her.

Murdoc skulked away silently. No one makes his band mates feel like shit except for him. Ignoring him, the others seemed to come to an unspoken agreement. Russel moved away from the edge slightly. Then 2D slid back into the water and turned back to Noodle.

He raised his arms out to the girl in front of him. "C'mon Noodle-luv. We'll help ya." Noodle looked up. She hesitated. For a very long time the guitarist just sat staring at him with his arms reached out to her. Noodle tilted her head to the side before realising what 2D and Russel hoped her to do. Her eyes widened and her mind appeared to switch into an angel and a devil. The angel encouraging her, the devil pulling her back down.

By this time Murdoc had returned and had also started watching her expectantly...he was also smoking a cigarette although Noodle didn't know how he could get away with that.

"Go on luv. Nuthin' will happen to ya." The japanese girl stared at Murdoc in shock. Was he...being nice? Looking back, that was probably the trigger for what she did next.

Noodle gripped 2D's arms tightly and dipped her feet in the water. The singer smiled at her to give the 14 year old more courage. Russel and Murdoc stepped forward then and and each gripped her arms.

It was then that Noodle finally made the realisation that her family were not going to let somthing happen to her. So she slowly slid into the pool, gasping at how cold it was on first contact.

She started looking scared again when she started sinking slightly. Russel chuckled, "Kick your feet a bit." Noodle didn't feel like questioning anyone at the moment. So she kicked like Russel told her to, and smiled as felt herself rise.

Taking that as a good sign, the three men helped Noodle learn to swim, never once letting go of her arms.

~In a dumpster at the back of the swimming pool~

"HELP!"

"ANYONE?"

"SOME CRAZY GREEN BLOKE JUST TOSSED US 'ERE!"

"ME MAKE UP'S SMUDGIN'!"

"AN' I'M COVERED IN SHIT!"

**hope you enjoyed the story! The two girls who pushed Noodle were slightly inspired by some girls who bullied me in high school. Names were changed though xD and in case you can't tell, they've been tied up lol**


	6. Just Be Friends

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

It was dinner time at Kong Studios. And for once, all band members were present at the dinner table. Well, except Noodle. No one had seen her all day.

Murdoc glanced at his watch impatiently and growled. "If that kid doesn't get down 'ere in less than 20 seconds, then i'll..." Murdoc didn't get to finish his threat though because Russel had glared at him.

About 5 minutes later, Noodle had still not arrived the bassist was more than annoyed. Being the dramatic kind of person, he had sprawled himself out on the floor in boredom and then claimed that he was "dying of hunger".

Despite the possible death threats that could have possibly followed, Russel and 2D couldn't help but snicker at his childish antics. The drummer sighed. "This is getting ridiculous. 'D, go get Noodle and tell her it's time for dinner."

Murdoc finally got up from the floor and sat back at the table, grumbling about how someone should've gone to get her earlier. 2D exited the kitchen and made his way to Noodle's room.

When reaching his friend's room, 2D knocked on the door and waited patiently for the girl inside to aanswer or open the door. However, after a few moments of waiting the singer realised that no answer of any kind was going to come.

"Noodle-luv? Are ya ok in there? I'm coming in, ok?" 2D slowly pushed open the door a few inches. When he didn't hear anyone screaming in japanese and throwing things at the door, he judged it to be safe enough to go in.

Sticking his head through the small gap, 2D glanced around the room. He found Noodle sitting on her bed, and he also found the reason why she didn't hear him. Noodle was currently on her laptop listening to some music through her headphones. The music wasn't particularly loud but there must have been something different about it to grab Noodle's attention.

On noticing that her door was now open, the guitarist paused the music and looked up. "Hi 2D-san," Noodle grinned. The blue haired singer grinned back at her.

"Dinner's ready ya know, luv. We've bin waitin' for ya to come down." Noodle blushed with embarrassment and quickly hopped off the bed, pulling out her headphones and muttering a quiet "Gomennasai". Then she hurried out of the room so as not to keep the others waiting any longer.

2D was about to follow her when he remembered that her laptop was sitting right there. _Wot music can be so good that it'll distract Noods so much...besides our music? _He didn't think that there would be any harm in just listening to a little bit.

Sitting on her bed, the singer picked up the headphones and placed them in his ears. Then he pressed the play button on the laptop.

The first thing that he noticed was that the singer wasn't speaking in english. She was singing in japanese. _That's probably why she liked it so much! An' 'ere i thought it wos some kinda hypnotic song or summit..._

But the more 2D listened to it, the more catchy and addictive the song seemed to become. He looked at the name of the singer and wrote it down quickly on his hand so he could look it up later on his own computer.

Then he hit the pause button and took out the headphones. He didn't want Murdoc to beat the hell out of him just because he was a few minutes later than Noodle.

Murdoc woke up at 3:00 am the next morning with a headache. The reason? Because someone was knocking loudly on the door. He pulled on some jeans and went to open the door to his Winnebago, growling angrily as he did.

He pulled the door open quickly and was about to give whoever it was a bloody good earful (and a beating if it happened to be the dullard) but stopped when he looked down and saw Noodle.

"Noodle? What's up luv?" Noodle glanced around anxiously, as if to check that no one was listening. The Satanist noticed that for some reason she looked nervous when her gaze came to rest on the door leading to 2D's room.

Finally, she spoke. "Well, erm...I had a nightmare." Murdoc looked at her, a blank expression on his face. "So? Don't ya usually go to Faceache wiv this kind of shit?"

"Yeah, but...that's also why i am here." Murdoc narrowed his eyes at the girl, not quite sure where the conversation was leading. Noodle continued. "I went to see him, but before i could open his door i noticed that he was singing."

Murdoc raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? Don't worry 'bout it luv. He sometimes sings, this time of night. Stupid dullard..." The japanese girl shook her head urgently, which just made the bassist more curious as to what could've upset her.

"You don't understand Murdoc-san! He was singing in japanese!" Murdoc had to do a double take there and then. 2D? Singing in japanese? He scoffed, "Tch, the dullard singin' japanese? 'S not possible luv. He's too thick! Even you know that!" He finished by cackling cruelly.

The next thing he knew, Murdoc was being dragged towards 2D's room by Noodle. Thinking that he might as well humour her for a while, Murdoc allowed her to drag him along until, halfway down the stairs to the singer's room, Noodle turned to him and put her finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet.

Slowly, the two crept down the rest of the stairs and opened the door just wide enough for them to both see what was happening. 2D was listening to his ipod, so he couldn't hear them. His back was facing them as well so he wouldn't be able to see them. But what Murdoc saw made him want to go and get a camera so he could record what was happening.

2D was dancing in a rather ridiculous way, trying to mimic the singer on the muted video on his computer. He was twirling and shaking his hips in a way that made even Noodle giggle a little. And he was indeed singing in japanese. Although Murdoc had no idea of how he was doing that.

"Kokoro ni dosha buri no ame ga, bozen shozen, shikai no kemu ru. Kakugo shiteta hazu no sona itami, soredemo tsuranu kareru kono karada. Futari o tsunai deta kizuna hokorobi hodoke nichijo ni kiete ku. Sayonara aishita hito doko made da. Mo furi muka naide aruki dasu nda!"

As 2D began to dance some more, Murdoc tapped Noodle's shoulder. When he had her attention, he pointed to the dancing singer and said, "That Noodle, is what you call a fag."

Noodle tilted her head in confusion. "2D-san's a cigarette?" Murdoc looked at her then and suddenly burst out laughing. Ruffling her hair, he snickered "Yeah, he's a cigarette luv." The Satanist then made his way back to his Winnebago, grinning all the way while leaving poor Noodle to continue watching the strange display before her.

**oh god. i don't even know how this managed to get into my head. oh yes, now i remember; it jumped into my head when i was listening to Just Be Friends. **

**Fans of the song will recognise the chorus. and i don't own the song either...i must've been so bored _**

**hope you liked it! xD**


	7. Crisps

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

Murdoc was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching the TV and not really paying attention to anything that was going on around him (as usual). Noodle was playing on her gameboy and Russel and 2D were playing Scrabble. Naturally, Russel was winning.

2D narrowed his eyes at the letters he had on offer, trying to see if he could make a word. Finally he grinned and grabbed one of the letters and placed it at the end of one of the words. Russel leaned over to get a closer look at what he had made.

"Breakfasty?" The blue-haired singer nodded enthusiastically. "That's not a word dullard." 2D turned to look at Murdoc, "Yeah it is Muds, it means...er, well i guess it's anuver way of sayin' 'breakfast'."

The remaining band members glanced at 2D. Russel shook his head and gave the 'Y' letter back to the singer, "It ain't a word 'D. Use a dictionary if ya need help." As 2D began to look at his letters again, someone knocked on the door. Knocked being an understatement, the proper way of describing it would be "banging on the door so agressively it almost seems that the person behind the door is trying to knock it down".

Murdoc glanced at the clock - a bit late for someone to be calling round. And besides, no one usually ever came up to Kong Studios in the day time, let alone the night! There was only 2 people who the bassist could think of who were idiotic enough to try something like that. He was proved to be right.

All of a sudden, the door flew off its hinges and 2 men rushed inside and slammed the door shut before moving a huge crate in front of the door so it wouldn't open again. Why there was a huge crate next to the door is a mystery. It just appeared there one day, like many of the things inside the walls of Kong.

"Well if it isn't Damon and Jamie, come to say 'ello on this fine night!" Murdoc was feeling more sarcastic than usual today. The two men looked like they had been running for a while, so they ignored Murdoc's comments this time and just slumped down on the couch.

"Ooooh! Not very talkative, are we? Hehe..." Damon glared at the satanist, "Fuck off Murdoc."

He then noticed Noodle. "Sorry Noodle. Didn't see ya there." She just smiled in reply and went back to her game.

Russel went to the kitchen to get them both drinks. 2D peered at them curiously. "Wot's up? Did the zombies get ya?" Jamie shook his head. "So what's wrong?"

Jamie spoke first. "I'm hiding from my wife. I forgot our anniversary." Noodle, 2D and Russel all winced in sympathy. "Hehe, you should've marked it on ya calendar like i told ya to mate." Damon, being a little like Murdoc, was snickering at his friends misfortune. Russel whispered to 2D, "I didn't even know he was married!"

Jamie turned to glare at his mate. "Well at least my reason isn't as stupid as yours Damon!" Everyone turned towards Damon, waiting to see if he was going to offer up the reason why he seemed to be hiding from his family.

At first, he just blushed and scratched the back of his head, showing his embarrassment. "Well, er...it wos rainin' an' my daughter 'ad nuffin' ta do. I wos 'elpin' 'er, i swear!" he cried out desperately. This just made Murdoc more curious.

"Oh for the love of...He dressed up in his wife's clothes and 'ad a tea party wiv his daughter!" Jamie said after a long silence.

Damon's face now looked like a tomato. As he heard the laughter start, he buried his face in his hands, just hoping that he could disappear from the planet.

"Awww! I think it's cute!" This statement from Noodle however, didn't make Damon feel any better. It made him feel worse, and on top of that, everyone started laughing even harder.

After the laughter had died down a little, the boys decided to be a little more civil. After all, it wasn't exactly his fault. It was a thing that most fathers had to do at some point when they had a daughter. That's why they tend to celebrate more when they find out the kid is a boy.

"'ave ya got any crisps? Cud do wiv some salt 'n vinegar right about now..." Jamie trailed off when he saw the insane look on Damon's face. "You embarrass me in front of everyone an' then ask if they 'ave any crisps? Are ya bloody mental Jamie?"

The artist just shrugged and looked at Russel expectantly. The drummer sighed, knowing exactly what Jamie was referring to. Mainly because the same thing had happened a few weeks before.

Russel went back into the kitchen. For a few minutes the only thing anyone could hear was the noise that Russel was making. It sounded like he was searching for something, moving things out of the way in process.

When he came back, Jamie grinned, Damon had to do a double take and the rest of Gorillaz...weren't all that surprised. Russel tossed the thing he was carrying to Jamie. And it was only then that Damon got a real look at what it was and then realised that he hadn't actually imagined it.

It was a plastic bag. A really big one. And it was filled to the brim with salt and vinegar crisps. Damon looked at each of the band members. "Why the hell do you have this many crisps?" Three of the band members shrugged, simply being too lazy to answer.

So Murdoc answered for them. "It's because none of us like salt 'n vinegar crisps. So we neva kno' wot ta do wiv 'em. Might as well jus' give 'em ta you. Bunch of sad idiots..." He mumbled that last part.

Before Damon could answer back, Jamie had grabbed his arm and the plastic bag and dragged him back out of Kong Studios. 2D then broke the silence and said something that they were all thinking. "That wos weird." Then the Gorillaz went back to what they were previously doing before Damon and Jamie walked in.

**This was actually inspired by my mum. She walked out of the kitchen one day with a big bag of crisps (all the same flavour) and gave them to my uncle. **

**god i hate being bored. It gives me such rubbish inspiration. Which creates rubbish stories -_- **

**i'll stop now. hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)**


	8. Silliness

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

An ordinary night in Kong Studios. Except, well...it was never ordinary. And three of the bandmembers, feeling particuarly stressed, had taken it upon themselves to get...stoned.

Russel was lying on the floor, his normally vacant eyes looking even more dazed if possible. 2D was face-down on the couch and still smoking the cannabis that Murdoc had pulled out. And Murdoc was slouched against the coffee table. Rum and vodka bottles lay all around the room giving another insight as to what had occurred.

All three had ridiculous expressions on their faces, no doubt a result of the different drugs and alcohol they had consumed.

"'Ey, Muds?" Murdoc finally looked up and glanced at the singer. "Yeah?" 2D looked up at the ceiling, not saying anything for a while. The bassist didn't seem to lose patience though. Eventually the blue-haired man spoke again.

"Can ya see the red monkeys in the Geep? They're speedin' all over the place!" Murdoc and Russel glance around and shook their heads.

"I don't see monkeys, but i see a Christmas tree in the corner." 2D and Murdoc looked over at Russel.

"Wot the bloody 'ell are ya talkin' about Lards? There's no fuckin' Christmas tree! An' there are no bloody monkeys either!" This comment seemed to confuse the other two.

The singer tried protesting, "But...but don' ya see 'em Muds? Look! They're wavin' at ya!" 2D then waved, directing it at his imaginary monkeys, when in actual fact he was waving at a lamp.

The satanist pulled himself up then and sauntered over to where 2D was, before smacking him upside the head to try and get some sense in there.

"Ya all fuckin' idiots. If there's anythin' 'ere, it's those bloody cars!" Russel looked at him strangely as he gestured around the room, trying to get his point across. "What cars?"

"The ones that keep bloody looking at me!" Murdoc glanced around anxiously then and whispered, "They're after me! They're tryna kidnap me!"

This suggestion was so far-fetched that it even made 2D look up and wonder if he was ok. "Wot?" Murdoc grabbed his collar and started shaking him back and forth.

"I'm tellin' ya! They're after me! Fuckin' perverted cars..." he trailed off. Russel finally heaved himself up off of the floor and guided him to the door. "Maybe ya need ta lie down for a bit."

Murdoc started struggling as he began to panic slightly. "But-but-but wot if they follow me?" he whined.

Russel reassured him that no cars would follow him into his winnebago and guided him there before going back to where 2D was.

"Yo 'D! Ya want something to eat?" The singer shook his head as he continued waving at blank air. Russel eyed the Christmas tree warily, it had grown hands and feet since he left and was now dancing. But for now it was doing no harm. So he left it.

The drummer went into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of Hula Hoops before making his way back. As he munched quietly on his snack, he noticed that the singer was focusing all of his attention on the back of his crisp packet. Then, all of a sudden he started laughing loudly.

Russel gave him a look, questioning his laughter. When he could catch his breath, 2D pointed to something on the back of the packet. Russel looked but couldn't seem to fnd anything funny. All he found was a word game.

Reading the instructions, he had to make as many words possible by using the letter in the middle and the surrounding letters. The letter in the middle happened to be 'A'.

"What's so funny?" 2D eventually calmed down and grabbed the packet, sitting next to Russel so he could show him. He pointed at the word game again and then said, "You can make the word 'anal'!"

For a moment, Russel didn't speak. But the blue-haired singer had already filled in the silence with more laughter. As he looked at the word game, Russel came to the realisation that what 2D had said was true. And as it finally sunk in, he too began to splutter with laughter.

**sorry for not uploading in a while. Writer's block sucks.**

**Once again, my parents provided me with the inspiration for this...*sigh* i worry about them so much -_-**


	9. Orange Wednesday

**Disclaimer: as always, i don't own Gorillaz**

Wednesday. A day of the week where most people are bored out of their minds and wishing it was the weekend already. And on this particular Wednesday, the Gorillaz were but a few of those people. So in an attempt to rid themselves of the boredom plagueing them, they had decided to take a walk around the town.

As usual, Murdoc was argueing with one of the others over what shops to go in. This time, it happened to be Noodle.

"We're not goin' in any of ya bloody freaky anime shops!" Murdoc had yelled, drawing quite a bit of attention in their direction. Noodle managed to keep a cool head as always, "Well we're not going in any of your freaky goth shops either!" "I'M NOT A BLOODY GOTH!"

The argument carried on like this for quite some time. The others, having tuned the two out, had unknowingly guided the group to a part of the town which they hadn't seen before.

As the two argueing noticed their surroundings, they began to quiet down. Well Noodle did anyway. Murdoc was still ranting and raving even when the others began to take a slight interest in the shops.

However, before any of them could actually move anywhere, a man came up to them. The mad expression on his face caused even Murdoc to turn silent as the strange man just grinned at them eerily. "Um..."

"Did ya know that it's Orange Wednesday?" the man asked suddenly. The question was so bizarre that the Gorillaz started to wonder if the man had escaped from an asylum of some kind. Murdoc started to back away slowly, as if he had been confronted with a killer.

"No wait! Don't go yet! Ya could win a free spray tan!" the man said, eagerly grabbing Murdoc's arms. It surprised the bassist that the stranger was actually quite strong, but he tried struggling regardless.

The man just gripped his arm tighter and his grin seemed to widen. 2D hid behind Russel and peeked out from behind the large man, a frightened and bewildered expression on his face. But he got that expression often.

It was only when the group started glancing around them that they actually started to wonder where the hell they were. And it was during this time that they finally seemed to notice that everything around them appeared to be orange.

The streets were covered with orange streamers, banners on shop windows saying "Orange Wednesday", and then Noodle tugged on Russel's sleeve.

"What?" he asked. "Look at the people" she whispered back. Russel, 2D and Murdoc all turned to look at the people that had suddenly appeared and were lining the streets. They appeared to be giving each other thing, a huge grin on their face the whole time.

The people seemed to have orange skin but looking more closely, it was just really bad fake tan. And when getting a peek at what they giving each other, the satanist almost groaned in annoyance at their stupidity.

The people were giving each other oranges. They were also giving each other orange t-shirts, orange juice, orange ribbons, orange teddy bears and just about any other orange thing that could possibly be thought of.

The bassist almost face-palmed at the mere sight. "oh bloody fuck. We've walked straight onto the set of fuckin' Nickelodeon!" The others giggled at the thought and couldn't help to agree.

Murdoc continued with taking the piss. "Wot the fuck's gonna 'appen next eh? A bloody orange fairy? An orange juice fountain? Or a fuckin' army of zombie oompa lumpas with grenades that shower orange goo all over the fuckin' place?" Murdoc had grown quite dramatic with his suggestions, throwing his free arm up into the air at his last comment.

Before he could suggest any more silly things to do with orange, a mob had come up behind him and grabbed hold of him. "Wot the - " He wasn't given the chance to continue because he was being dragged off by the mob.

"Put me down ya fuckin' retards! I'll fuckin' kill the lot of ya! If you don't fuckin' put me down in the next goddamn 10 seconds, i will fuckin' rip out ya fuckin' throat!" the bassist continued screaming his insults and obscenities to the world while the rest of the band members watched.

Noodle was the first to speak. "Shouldn't we help him?" Before Russel could answer, 2D had cut in.

"Nah. 'E's the sacrifice we've had ta make to ge' away from the evil zombie oompa lumpas." Russel shook his head and sighed. "You do know he was joking right 'D?" The singer just stared at where Murdoc had been dragged to. Then he said, "Get to tha Geep. We'll wait for 'im there."

Not wanting to end up with the same fate as whatever Murdoc was suffering, Noodle and Russel silently agreed and began to run for the Geep.

Noodle was the first to make it. She jumped inside and waited patiently for the others. Russel and 2D both arrived at the Geep at the same time. They had never been good at running. Then, they sat and waited for Murdoc. And waited. And waited some more.

Finally, they spotted a speck in the distance that was getting closer. It had a mop of black hair and was...orange? "Oh fuck! It's one of tha zombies!" 2D squealed in fear. But before anyone could start up the Geep, the speck started yelling.

"I'm not a bloody zombie ya fuckin' dullard!" The speck had finally arrived and it was revealed why it had a mop of black hair. The orange speck was Murdoc. He quickly climbed in, the others staring at him. Then the laughter started.

"Dude, what happened?" The satanist glared at Russel for bringing up what had happened to him. "I'll tell ya wot fuckin' 'appened. The bloody bastards 'eld me down an' gave me a spray tan! A FUCKIN' SPRAY TAN!"

"Well if anyone asks Muds, just say that ya'd bin Tangoed." 2D's comment caused Russel and Noodle to laugh even more.

The laughter began to die down however when they noticed a swarm of orange specks approaching the Geep at an alarming rate. "Drive! DRIVE!"

Murdoc quickly put his foot down and the Geep sped away, leaving the army of spray tanned people behind them. "We are never doin' this again."

**It's surprising how radios can give you inspiration. This came to me when i heard on the radio today that it is "Orange Wednesday" and that they are giving away free spray tans to anyone who rings in. Needless to say, you'd have to be a spray tan zombie to take THAT seriously.**


	10. Walter

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz.**

**P.S. this story isn't to do with Jeff Dunham and his puppets lol**

"Do we 'ave to?" Murdoc whined pathetically.

"Yep." Noodle replied. Russel and 2D nodded, agreeing with Noodle; they had expected this. Murdoc on the other hand, simply hadn't cared about the consequences.

The Satanist grumbled in annoyance. This was going to cost him a fortune. So that no one gets confused, while Murdoc, 2D and Russel had been very drunk (and bored), they had decided to sneak into Noodle's room while she was out and then proceeded to set fire to her wardrobe.

However in their drunken haze, they hadn't expected Noodle to come back so soon...and to be extremely pissed off about having most of her clothes destroyed.

So to make it up to her, the boys had decided to take her shopping for a new wardrobe. Well, Russel and 2D had decided on that. Murdoc didn't want to. But after being dragged by the drummer and getting death threats from the young guitarist, he quickly changed his mind, offering to pay with his credit card.

So far, Noodle had already bought about 20 pairs of shoes and the boys were dreading how many clothes she would actually buy, considering the fact that they had reluctantly volunteered to carry all of her shopping bags.

The band began to walk down the street towards one of the shops that Noodle regularly shopped in, when they saw a small crowd gathered outside one of the shops in front of them.

On closer inspection, the shop seemed to sell school uniforms. At first none of the band members could determine why the crowd had gathered. Until they noticed that one of the mannequins was not only displaying a uniform, but was also the perch for a pigeon.

"How the hell did a pigeon get in there?" Russel asked. Unfortunately, no one seemed to be able to answer his question.

The band was about to move on when a lady, possibly the manager of the shop, grabbed Noodle's arm.

"What the - "

Before Noodle could finish, the woman had pulled her to the door of the shop. "Please will you get that bird out of my window?"

"No."

As Noodle began walking off again, the woman followed her. "Please! I'm beggin' you! No one else can ge' thru the gap to the display! But you seem to be skinny enough!"

The japanese girl stopped and suddenly whirled around to confront the woman. "Are you trying to say that i look anorexic?" she asked, her voice quiet and eyes narrowing dangerously.

"N-no..." the woman trailed off, rubbing her arm and glancing to the side awkwardly. Russel, Murdoc and 2D seemed to notice the "evil Noodle" signals quickly. Although there hadn't been many incidents when Noodle had lost her temper, they had still taken the time to learn the signals leading up to it.

2D grabbed her arm and leaned down so he could talk to her. "Heh heh, listen lil' love. If ya do it, we'll buy ya three new guitars as well as ya clothes." Murdoc's mouth dropped open in protest, but Russel quickly shut him up.

There was silence for a few moments. Then Noodle's eyes gleamed evilly. If there was one thing she could be bought with, it was guitars. Noodle walked into the shop, the manager and her bandmates trailing behind her.

Once inside she asked, "Do you have a box?" The manager looked confused, but went to the storage cupboard and brought out a box.

"Wot's tha' for?" Noodle answered the question by pointing in the direction of the pigeon. Then she explained her plan of action.

"Ok, you four go outside and stand in front of the window. Then all you have to do is wave and keep the pigeon distracted while i put him in the box."

The three bandmates and the shop manager went back outside and stood in front of the window. Then they began waving to the pigeon. 2D seemed to enjoy distracting the pigeon and even started yelling at the pigeon, telling it to look over in his direction.

Russel didn't enjoy it as much. He felt silly waving to a bird. And judging by the embarrassed blush on the manager's face, he could tell that she felt just as silly and strange.

Murdoc on the other hand wasn't waving at all. He had taken out his camera phone and was preparing to record Noodle rescueing the pigeon. He almost began wishing that it would go horribly wrong and he started cackling evilly as he imagined what would could possibly happen.

Meanwhile in the shop, Noodle had grabbed the box and had started climbing through the very narrow edge. _Gah! I can see why she wanted me to do this now. This gap is tiny! _

She groaned in annoyance as bashed her knee against a particularly sharp corner. That would cause a bruise later. But after another 30 seconds, she was through.

Noticing that the pigeon was now distracted, Noodle crept up behind it and prepared to grab it so she could put it in the box. She only hoped that when she did, it wouldn't make a horrible smelly mess.

Just as she was about to grab the little rat of the sky, the japanese girl saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to see what it is, she frowned when she saw that Murdoc had decided to turn his camera phone on and record her.

Briefly stepping away from the pigeon, Noodle growled, "What the hell are you doing Murdoc?"

Sensing how angry the girl was getting, the bassist just grinned childishly and pointed to the camera phone. "The fans will luv it!" and then he gave a thumbs up.

As Noodle started yelling in japanese, there was a flutter of wings. Noodle gasped and turned quickly to see the pigeon, getting ready to take flight.

_Uh-oh! The yelling must have frightened him! _

The panicking bird hobbled over the mannequin it was perched on as it tried to fly. Just as its feet left the shoulder, the mannequin wobbled dangerously. Murdoc grinned, thanking Satan that it was going wrong.

The mannequin finally toppled over, falling into two more mannequins which in turn, knocked over some small mannequins.

Noodle froze, almost afraid to move for fear of frightening the bird more. However, the falling mannequins was enough to cause it to panic so much that it flapped all over the place, almost flying into Noodle two or three times.

With Noodle screeching and Murdoc cackling loudly outside, the bird managed to then shit all over the place. A small drop of bird poo managed to land on Noodle's shoe...which just made her scream in annoyance and then glare at everyone outside who were killing themselves with laughter.

Unfortunately, all of the noise proved to be too much for the poor pigeon. Because it then flew into the window and proceeded to drop to the floor, completely stunned.

This of course caused Murdoc to almost drop his phone from his laughing. So while he was cowering on the floor and trying to recover so he wouldn't miss anything else, Russel took the phone and eagerly held it up to catch what would happen next.

For a few moments, nothing happened and everyone began to presume that the pigeon had killed itself.

Noodle knelt down beside it, ready to leap away quickly. But all it did was twitch slightly. The guitarist grinned. She grabbed the box and then gently picked up the pigeon and put him inside the box.

Once the box was completely secure, Noodle carried it through the gap and back outside. And once outside, she was greeted with cheers and laughter. She briefly looked down at her outfit to observe the damage. It was covered in a few feathers. But nothing more.

Russel stopped recording on the phone and he, Murdoc and 2D went over to Noodle. Before they could open their mouths, Noodle held up her hand. "Say anything about this, and you are dead." Even the threat didn't stop the snickers that came from all three men.

The box in her hands started moving slightly. Noodle held it at arm's length and then hesitantly opened up the box. The pigeon flew up into the sky and then decided to land on the other side of the street to pick up some fallen chips.

As they watched, the manager of the shop came up to the band and randomly said, "His name is Walter ya know." All four band members looked at the woman strangely. Before any of them could respond, she continued. "He'll probably be back in there within the week. Can i 'ave yer number for when he come's back?"

Murdoc, 2D and Russel just burst out laughing the moment they heard and saw Noodle's reaction to what she'd just been told. She scowled and said one thing:

"No."

**Ah Mother...**

**when my mum was little, she had a terrible habit of rescueing animals that didn't have to be rescued (one time she even "rescued" a chicken). I had no idea she still had her little childhood hobby until yesterday. She basically came home from work and said "I rescued a pigeon today! His name was Walter!" Her rescue attempt was more successful than Noodle's though xD and ever since then, all of her friends have been sending her pictures of pigeons lol **


	11. Still here

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Gorillaz**

Noodle, Russel and Murdoc were sitting in the living room. They were waiting for 2D to get back. Finally, the door opened and 2D walked in, his face completely bare from any emotions that he may be currently feeling. 2D had just got back from his mother's funeral.

2D sat down on the couch, placing his hands under his chin and staring into space, almost as if he didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't say anything. It had only been a three months. Three months since he had gotten the phone call.

He could remember the night. They had all been celebrating, like they usually did after a concert goes really really well. 2D, Russel and Murdoc had been drinking slightly. Music had been turned on to the highest volume. And a slightly intoxicated Murdoc had dragged Noodle up onto the floor and had started dancing with her. She couldn't help but laugh and join in. And soon, everyone had been laughing.

Then the phone rang. They barely heard it at first because of the music. But as the song faded out, they managed to hear the ringing. Russel was the one who answered.

The music had been turned down slightly, but was still loud. But as Russel listened to the person speaking, he signalled to Murdoc to turn the music off.

Before Murdoc could protest, Noodle had pulled the plug. Russel then turned to 2D and handed him the phone.

"It's for you. I think it's serious 'D."

2D had instantly grown worried. At the time, he thought that maybe he was in trouble with the law for some reason or another. But nethertheless, he spoke into the phone.

"'Ello?"

For a few moments, all that could be heard was the other person speaking. And as the others watched, 2D's face grew more pale by the minute. He started shaking. And then he dropped the phone and ran towards the bathroom. The other band members could hear him vomiting. Something was wrong.

Noodle glanced at Russel worriedly before starting to leave so she could check on him. However, Russel stopped her when he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back, Murdoc also watching curiously. Russel just shook his head sadly, silently telling them both to leave him for a while.

After ten minutes, the singer finally came back. He was still shaking slightly, and was still incredibly pale. Russel helped him over to the couch, Noodle sitting next to him.

"2D-san...what's wrong?" 2D had looked at her then, and the look of despair in his eyes was something that Noodle would never be able to forget.

"It's me mum. She...she's go' cancer. She's only go' a few months." he whispered, tears already falling from his eyes.

Now that the funeral was over, the only thing that was going through 2D's mind was: _Why? Why her?_

He ignored everyone, only concentrating on the cockroach that had crawled out from underneath the couch. _Why shud a bloody cockroach live wen me mum doesn' ge' to?_

2D closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead gently. He no longer knew what to do. He felt a pressure to his left and opened his eyes, revealing Russel to have sat down next to him.

"Ya ok 'D?" Russel almost kicked himself there and then for asking such a stupid question. Of course he wasn't ok! The guy looked a wreck! As if agreeing with Russel's silent assumption, 2D shook his head slowly and silently.

The silence. It was the silence that unnerved Murdoc. He expected the man to sobbing uncontrollably. But this? Murdoc had never seen 2D so silent in all of the time that they had known each other.

Russel was the first to try to comfort him. "Ya know 'D, she'll be in a better place. She won't be in any pain."

"Ya don' kno' tha'. She might've been dragged ta 'ell unwillingly! She cud be sufferin'!"

Russel was about to say something else but was cut off by the angry glare that Murdoc and Noodle sent him. Obviously he wasn't making this any better. So Noodle decided that she would try. Surely she couldn't make 2D feel any worse. She was his best friend! She would definately be able to make him feel better.

Noodle wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. Then, she started singing softly. It was a nice and comforting tune, even if she was the only who could understand the japanese lyrics. With this, she started rocking him back and forth, as if he was a small child.

Perhaps this gesture would've worked. Except, while Noodle was singing, 2D had mentioned quietly that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. Noodle had gasped quietly at the horrid mistake. How could she have forgotten that? 2D himself was the one who had told her that a year ago when she had had a nightmare and he had sung to her to stop her crying.

Knowing that Noodle wasn't going to carry on, 2D pushed her away and then stood before leaving quickly and mentioning that he 'just wanted to be alone for a bit'.

Russel and Noodle groaned the moment he had gone. They felt so insensitive, and both wanted to kick themselves now. "What do we do? We can't leave him like this!"

The guitarist turned her emerald eyes towards Murdoc's mis-matched ones, silently pleading for him to comfort the singer. The Satanist seemed to get the idea.

"Fuck off. I'm no' doin' it."

"Please Murdoc-san, have a heart! How would YOU feel if you lost your mother and nobody comforted you?" Noodle pleaded.

"It's already 'appened." This confession from the bassist surprised both Noodle and Russel. Murdoc however had started looking at his now very interesting shoes as he felt their gazes burn into him.

Russel was the first to recover. "Then you of all people should be the one to help him."

Murdoc was silent for a moment. Secretly, he was thinking back to the day when he had found out that his mother was dead, back when he was only seven years old. He could remember how distraught he was. But he would never admit it.

Murdoc went to look for the singer.

Murdoc found 2D on the roof of Kong Studios.

The blue-haired man was just staring out at the landfill. To Murdoc, he looked like an emontionless zombie. He almost smiled; the singer would like being compared to a zombie.

"I kno' ya there Muds." This surprised the Satanist. He didn't make any sound. Maybe 2D had heard him, it was completely silent afterall.

"Ya wanna be alone?" 2D shook his head slightly, causing Murdoc to grimace. Great. Now he would definately have to stay and try and cheer the sod up.

He sat down next to 2D. For a few minutes they just stared out at the landfill together. 2D broke the silence.

"She wos great me mum. Kind, though'ful, pwetty, an' good at cookin' too. An' she wos a nurse." At this, the singer turned to face Murdoc. "She 'elped save lives Muds. So why? Wot did she do to deserve this?"

For the first time in his life, Murdoc found that he didn't have an answer to that question. He couldn't answer it. Because he was still trying to figure out the answer himself.

He knew he wasn't good at comforting people and stuff like that. But he had to at least try. Because he found that he knew the kind of pain that 2D was experiencing. But just because no one had bothered to comfort him, didn't mean that he couldn't try comforting the younger man.

So all he did was place his hand on 2D's shoulder. Not much of a gesture. But right now, it meant the world to 2D as he finally broke down and began sobbing. Finally, Murdoc just pulled 2D into what was probably the most awkward kind of "friendly hug" ever.

While 2D cried, Murdoc bit his lip, thinking that he should say something to make him feel better.

"Erm...well, er. Ya kno' when i thought Noodle was in me Winnie Faceache? It wos because i felt someone's hand on me face an' then head. Then i 'eard 'em say that they'll check on me later on. I kno' now tha' it wasn' Noods." 2D had looked up at him, still snuffling pathetically.

"It wos me mum. She died wen i wos seven. But she always did tha' wen i wos sick. Tha' showed me tha' me mum is watchin' over me." Murdoc was crying a little now. Very rare for him, but his mother was a sensitive subject. He loved her more than anything. He continued.

"If MY mum is watchin' over an ol' git like me, an' if Del is watchin' over Lardass, an' if 'er mum is watchin' over Noodle-luv then -"

"But Noods doesn't 'ave a mum Muds!" the other wailed.

"Grrrr. Fine! Her teacher then-"

"But 'er teacher is still alive - "

"Will ya let me ge' ta me point? Christ...Anyway, if all of 'em are watchin' over a bunch of misfit weirdos like us, then your mum will be watchin' over you!"

In the midst of the argument, Murdoc had shoved 2D lightly. "Muds, are you cryin'?" 2D asked innocently as he pointed to the other's face.

"No i'm bloody not ya dullard! It's rain!"

"But-but s'not rainin'!"

Murdoc shoved 2D again and wiped his eyes quickly, warning 2D to never speak of this incident. The singer nodded quickly, not wanting to die anytime soon.

As the bassist finished wiping his eyes, 2D thought about what Murdoc had said. He remembered the incident with the Winnebago, but had never known what made the older man think that Noodle had been in there. And he was right about Del. Even if the ghostly rapper wasn't around anymore, Russel was still sure that Del was watching over him from somewhere. And Noodle. Noodle had to have someone watching over her as well. So his own mum MUST be watching him.

He smiled at the thought of having his own mother as a guardian angel. He looked up at the stars in the sky, and watched one particularly bright star blink, as if it was agreeing with him.

"Thanks Muds."

Murdoc turned to face the singer again, noting the soft smile on his face. His job of being comforting was done.

"No problem mate."

**After looking over this story so far, i noticed that it was mainly just funny situations. But this is supposed to be about how the Gorillaz are a family. And although it's nice to have fun and laugh, sometimes families have very sad moments and need comfort from each other. I hope you liked it anyway.**

**BTW, i'm sorry if Murdoc is out of character :P**


	12. Asda

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz or Asda**

"Uh oh."

2D looked up from his cereal after hearing Russel. Then, with his mouth full, let out a muffled "Wot?".

Without turning back Russel replied. "We're running outta stuff. We're gonna need to go shopping." At this statement, Murdoc and Noodle glanced up. All three bandmates then expressed horror at the thought of food shopping.

"Sh-shopping?" Noodle asked hesitantly. Russel nodded. Everyone in the kitchen then groaned. Shopping was always the most boring of all tasks. In fact, all bandmembers silently agreed that they hated shopping with a vengeance. The only exception was Russel; him being the only one who would actually be willing to go shopping. Unfortunately for them, Russel wouldn't be able to carry all of the bags. Which meant that they would all have to go.

"i guess this means we're goin' to Asda then." 2D said.

With all members of Gorillaz present at the kitchen table, Russel began making a list of the things they would need, the others contributing in their own way. ("I want pocky!" "I need sum fags..." "Shut up Faceache! It's vodka we need!")

When they were finally ready, Russel, Murdoc, 2D and Noodle climbed into the Geep and set off to Asda.

Once in Asda, Russel grabbed a shopping trolley and gave it to Noodle to control. In his opinion, 2D would end up accidentally crashing into things and Murdoc would just crash into things on purpose. In the meantime, he would only trust Noodle with the control of the trolley. He took out the list of things that they needed to buy and guided the others towards one of the aisles.

Noodle slowly pushed the trolley down the aisle, as if in a trance. Murdoc and 2D right behind her; 2D looking terribly confused, Murdoc scowling and frightening small children in the process.

As they moved down the aisle, Russel began putting food into the trolley. Milk, eggs, cheese, sausages, fish etc. The group began moving down another aisle. While the drummer led the small group, the other three tried thinking of ways to make this boring experience more bearable.

However, I Spy just made them more frustrated and bored. As Russel started inspecting pizzas and their toppings, Murdoc then thought of a brilliant idea, and almost kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

He began to whisper his idea to 2D and Noodle when he was sure that Russel wouldn't be able to hear. And as he told them his idea, the two suddenly began to grin mischieviously. Then as Russel became more distracted with the problem of which pizza to buy, the others began to sneak away. Somehow, they managed to leave Russel's sight without him noticing.

When the drummer finally turned around (after deciding to just buy one of each type of pizza), he dropped the food he'd been holding as he finally noticed that Noodle, 2D and Murdoc had escaped...and they had taken the shopping trolley with them.

"oh shit." This was not good. Who knows what they might do. Russel quickly glanced up and down the aisle. But finding that they were nowhere in sight, he began to panic slightly. He didn't have a clue where they might be. Afterall, Asda is pretty big. It's easy to lose someone if you become separated (**A/N: trust me, i know. It's happened to me a few times xD**). Russel's first guess was to check the aisles where they were most likely to be. Which meant the alcohol section.

Luckily it was only two aisles down from where he was. But on arriving, he found no Murdoc loading rum into the trolley. His next guess was to check the video game section. 2D and Noodle were bound to be there!

But on running another three aisles down and arriving at the video game section, he found that there was no 2D and Noodle squealing over a newly released game, or pretending to be zombies.

Russel was about to give up. He didn't know where to look next. For a while he just stood there, contemplating what to do. His answer came when a voice came onto the intercom, addressing all of Asda.

"This is an announcement. Can three individuals please stop riding down the aisles on a shopping trolley? This endangers our customers and may cause damage to the store. If you fail to stop, you will be escorted out by security. Thankyou."

As he listened to the announcement, Russel's face changed from laughter, to surprise, to anger as he realised who those three individuals may be. Who else could it be? These "individuals" could only be Murdoc, Noodle and 2D. It was just like them to do something like this. So he began looking down the aisles, hoping to catch them before they did any permanent damage.

Meanwhile on the other side of Asda, 2D and Noodle were sitting in the shopping trolley, the contents having been emptied out long ago. They both grinned at Murdoc, showing they were ready. Murdoc smirked and began pushing.

He kept on pushing the trolley until it was at its fastest, before jumping on himself. All three hung on tightly; all of them laughing loudly at the fun they were having while they zoomed down the aisle.

As they neared the end of the aisle and were about to enter a new one just in front of them, the three bandmates didn't notice Russel to the side. Of course, by the time any of the four noticed each other, it was too late to stop what was inevitably going to happen.

As the trolley was about to whiz past the drummer, he reached out, as if to stop it, but still knowing that it was no good. And as 2D, Murdoc and Noodle neared a huge pyramid of cereal boxes, they began to scream out of sheer delight at what everyone knew was going to happen.

CRASH!

Yes. The three crashed the trolley into the pyramid, causing most of it to fall to the floor and cereal to spill out of the boxes. During the impact, the three had also spilled out of the trolley. 2D had landed on his stomache, and was looking a little winded. Murdoc landed on his back and was staring blankly. And Noodle had landed on the boxes upside down.

The young guitarist was the first to notice Russel approaching. As the others noticed, they winced slightly at the furious expression on his face. They cringed, expecting him to yell furiously as he opened his mouth to scold them. And yell was exactly what Russel was about to do. But then he changed his mind, and said something else.

"How old are you three?"

2D, Noodle and Murdoc answered by bursting into laughter, ignoring the odd looks from the people around them.

**This came to me when i remembered how me and my dad rode a shopping trolley down the aisles in Asda while my mum shouted at us to behave and act our age for once xD **

**I also wanted to write a nice fun one because i got good news on saturday. I passed my college course! I'm so happy i'm not a failure! lol **


	13. Not a toy

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz :/**

It was now Saturday, and the Gorillaz were eating dinner in the kitchen, like they usually did. Normally, there would be some kind of conversation/argument/"heated debate" going on. But everyone was tired, they couldn't be bothered with their normal routine.

"Think i'll call my folks. Let 'em know i'm alright. Haven't spoken to 'em in a while." Russel commented randomly as he picked up another slice of pizza. 2D and Noodle nodded, while Murdoc snorted.

"Tch. Ya such a mummy's boy Lards. Ya jus' wan' 'mummy-love' don' ya?" he snickered. Russel glared at him causing the bassist to cackle even more, knowing he'd hit a nerve. The other two just rolled their eyes, preparing for the argument that was about to take place.

Murdoc decided to take it a step further though and started saying "Mama!" over and over in a high pitched voice.

As the two started to bicker, Russel threatening to break his nose, and Murdoc still saying "Mama!", 2D decided to join in and defend Russel.

"Shut up Muds. He hasn' spoken to 'is mum an' dad for ages! Nuttin wrong wiv wantin' ta speak to 'em."

"Shut it Dullard or i'll crash another car inta ya dented face!"

"If you don't shut up right now Muds, i'mma break ya nose again!"

The argument continued like this for a few more moments. That is, until the three argueing band members slowly noticed Noodle.

She had stopped eating and was glaring at Murdoc furiously. In fact, if looks could kill Murdoc probably would have died a thousand time already...in an extremely painful way. Noodle also looked slightly horrified.

For a moment, nothing was said. Until Murdoc finally decided to ask what was up with the japanese guitarist.

"Wot?"

Noodle continued to glare at him. Then she finally said "That's not funny."

Now the other three was extremely confused. It was obvious that the sentence had been directed at Murdoc. But what was it that had actually made Noodle like this?

Russel seemed to catch on quickly over what she meant. And judging by 2D's widening eyes, he hadn't been far behind. Murdoc on the other hand, was still trying to figure it out.

The bassist thought. All he had done was make fun of Russel. She couldn't be upset about that. He did that on a regular basis. Something he'd said?

Murdoc looked back on what he had just said to Russel, trying to figure it out what it was that had seemed to upset Noodle. She had seemed fine when the argument started. What was the last thing he'd said?

_Oh yeah! I said "Mama!" over an' over to make fun of Russ an'..._

"Shit"

Noodle began to get up and leave, not wanting to stay in the room with the others anymore.

"Noodle! I didn' mean it! IT WOS YEARS AGO FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he finally yelled. Noodle turned back to look at him.

"It's still not funny."

Then she left. 2D and Russel glared at the Satanist for reminding Noodle of _that_. He looked back at them.

"Wot?"

"How stupid could you possibly get? You know she never likes when _THAT _is brought up! Don't you have any idea of how it affected her?"

Murdoc stayed strangely calm and quiet during Russel's yelling. Once he had finished he decided to reply.

"As a matter of fact Lards, i do. I took a picture remember." He then pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it. Before Russel or 2D could say anything, he had pulled a photo out of the pocket of his jeans and had placed it on the table.

On closer inspection, it was a photo of Noodle at the age of ten. She was wearing a large metal bowl over her head, army gloves on her small hands and was wearing combat boots. She had also taken it upon herself to smear black paint on her cheeks as if she was in the army.

A triumphant smirk had been placed on the girl's face, making her look as if she'd won some epic battle. In one hand she held her axe that she usually used for fighting off the zombies, in the other was a decapitated doll's head, that was being held up by the hair.

Although looking quite ridiculous, all three men couldn't deny that she looked a little cute. They instantly remembered the incident which had brought about the photo.

-FLASHBACK-

It was Christmas time. Noodle's first Christmas at Kong to be exact. She had only arrived a few months earlier and she didn't have many toys to play with besides the ones that had arrived in the same Fed-Ex crate. Murdoc didn't really care whether or not she had toys. But the other two took Christmas as an excuse to spoil her rotten.

After a heated argument between all three over what the young Noodle should have for Christmas, they decided that they would just get some clothes, stuffed animals and a gameboy with a few games. Maybe a new hairbrush too.

So once getting all of the presents together, Russel still wasn't happy.

"We should get her a toy that encourages her to be a kid." he'd said.

"When ya say that Lards, wot ya really mean is ya wanna get 'er summit tha' makes 'er more girly."

Russel had opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. It's not that he didn't like Noodle the way she was. It's just that he was convinced that she might want something a little girly because she was, well, a girl.

"Get 'er a doll then." Russel and Murdoc had looked at 2D then, the drummer then claiming that a doll was the best idea they could possibly come up with.

So they went out again. Unfortunately, they had to bring Noodle this time when she had insisted on going when learning that they were going out again.

While Murdoc distracted the ten year old at one of the toy shop, 2D and Russel quickly went to the aisle which displayed dolls. They quickly chose a beautiful blonde haired doll, with blue glass eyes and wearing a mint green frilly dress.

After realising that Murdoc and Noodle was starting to come back towards the front of the shop, the drummer and the singer quickly paid for the doll (after being reassured that it wouldn't break that easily).

And once Christmas day came, you can only imagine the excitement that Russel and 2D expressed when they finally gave Noodle the doll all wrapped up and watched her rip open the paper eagerly. Murdoc still wasn't all that arsed, but he watched anyway, mildly interested in what her reaction would be.

On discovering the doll, Noodle had squealed in delight and ripped the box open. All three men breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God (and Satan) that she was happy.

Noodle finally freed the doll from the box and hugged it close, a huge smile on her face. That is, until she accidentally pressed a button on the doll's back and heard it speak.

"Mama! Waaaah!"

The boys looked over at her. They didn't know the thing could speak and they nearly groaned, knowing that Noodle would probably press the button all the time. But then they saw her face.

She had grown pale, and her eyes were now wide in shock. Slowly, Noodle stopped hugging the doll and held it out at arm's length, watching it curiously and seeming to wait for it to speak again. When it didn't, she visibly relaxed.

But then she accidentally pressed the button again.

"Mama! Waaaah!"

On hearing the noise, Noodle shrieked like a banshee and threw the doll to the other side of the room, before hiding behind the couch and peeking out at the doll. She was watching it like a cornered animal watches it's killer slowly get closer.

2D, Russel and Murdoc didn't exactly know what to make of her reaction. So all they did was watch. Noodle slowly began to back away and ran towards her room. For a while, she didn't come out. When she did, she went into the kitchen and started rummaging around, looking for something.

Finally she came back in. And all three had to try hard not to sputter with laughter. She was wearing the large metal bowl that Russel used for making cakes, army gloves and combat boots. She had smeared to black lines on each cheek with paint, as if she was going to war. In one hand, she had her axe. In the other was a broom from the kitchen cupboard. But it was the serious expression on her face that made her band members laugh.

Ignoring them, Noodle crouched behind the coffee table, watching the doll intently. After a few moments, she slowly poked the doll a few times with the broom, gripping tightly onto her axe.

"Mama! Waaah!"

Noodle immediately let out a war cry as she pounced on the doll and immediately started attacking it with the axe, screaming "Akuma o shinu! Jigoku de moeru, jaakuna ikimono!" and decapitating the thing in the process.

The others watched, too stunned to actually stop Noodle from destroying the doll, not knowing whether they should risk trying to tell her that it won't hurt her. Once the thing was decapitated though, she seemed to calm down.

The head of the doll was the only thing that seemed whole. The body was now just a mess of broken doll limbs and tattered clothing. They could clean that up later. Noodle grabbed the doll's head by the hair and trudged toward the front door.

"Noods? Where ya goin'" 2D suddenly found the courage to ask. Noodle gestured toward the doll head.

"Bury...ano...landfill? Hai. Bury landfill!" She said in broken english. Although she didn't say the sentence quite right, the others seemed to get the idea and nodded silently. Murdoc stopped her though.

"Wait luv!"

She turned, looking at Murdoc curiously. He smirked and held up a camera. Noodle then seemed to get the idea and grinned evilly.

As Murdoc looked through the camera, Noodle held the doll head up triumphantly, smirking. Once the picture had been taken, Noodle hurried outside and proceeded to bury the thing in the landfill, and Murdoc laughing as she did so only encouraged her.

-END OF FLASHBACK)

"So why didja keep the photo?" 2D asked. Murdoc just shrugged.

"It makes me laugh when i 'ave a bad day."

He then started laughing as he glanced at the picture again. Russel and 2D just smiled slightly at the memory.

-NOODLE'S POV-

_He shouldn't have brought that up. That was mean. He knows how much i hated that doll. I should get my revenge._

Now that i think about it, that's a good idea. I grin evilly as i think about my evil plan. Although i'll hate what i have to do, i can wear gloves. That way the evil demon doll won't hurt me or anything.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

An unholy shriek echoed throughout all of Kong as Noodle, Russel and 2D sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"NOODLE! GET YA FREAKY DEMON DOLL OUTTA ME FUCKIN' WINNIE!"

2D and Russel turned to look at Noodle. She stared back innocently before starting to laugh maniacally and shouting "MY REVENGE HAS BEEN SUCCESSFUL!"

**I never liked dolls. But i had that same demon doll that Noodle had. I think it looked different though. Still buried it in the garden...i think it's still there O_o**

**Translation: Die Demon! Burn in hell, evil creature!**


	14. Happy Holidays

**sorry it's so late! Writer's block sucks :P**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

"Noods, can ya grab this box for me?"

"No problem."

"Get the rest of the boxes downstairs guys. I'll get the tree."

Finally, after months of waiting, Christmas had finally arrived at Kong Studios. 2D, Russel and Noodle were currently in the middle of decorating the living room, which meant bringing all of the decorations out of the cupboard by the bathroom (once again).

Some of the boxes had already been dumped on the floor, tinsel overflowing and spilling out onto the floor. And after bringing down the rest of the boxes, 2D and Noodle sighed in relief. Carrying boxes filled with decorations was hard work afterall, even if they did have a lift. The two felt a little sorry for Russel though. Because he was bringing down the tree, he would have to use the stairs (he wouldn't be able to fit the tree in the lift with him).

Russel finally walked into the room, carrying the six foot tall box which held the tree.

"Man, how long has it been since we had a real Christmas?" he asked the others. 2D just shrugged and started rummaging through the boxes and attempting to untangle tinsel and fairy lights from the knots they had gotten into.

"I believe it has been a few years, Russel-san," Noodle answered. Of course, the last Christmas they had was when they were on tour before they broke up. And even then, they hadn't really been in the festive mood. Noodle had been having nightmares, Murdoc had been drinking even more and as a result, 2D got more beatings which resulted in a very angry Russel and an even more upset Noodle.

The guitarist grinned then, "It will be good to have a real Christmas. It was so much fun last time!" Russel snorted, shaking his head in disbelief as he grinned. Noodle raised her eyebrow at him.

Of course, the last REAL Christmas the band had had was Noodle's first Christmas at Kong. Which had resulted in a certain "demonic" doll being buried in the landfill just because it spoke. The drummer chuckled at the memory again.

Suddenly, 2D started laughing as he pulled something out of the box that he was currently turning inside out. The other two band mates looked at the singer, wondering if he had recently taken his medication. He ignored the looks.

"Noodle! Remember this?" 2D then pulled out a cuddly snowman, wearing a big top hat and a scarf. The drummer started laughing even more, the japanese girl just grinning as she grabbed onto it.

"Awww! I can't believe this is still here!" She said, hugging it close as more memories of her first Christmas came back to her. All three could remember when Noodle had first found it. It had been before the "Demon Doll" incident. The three were looking for decorations because Murdoc refused to buy any.

Noodle, being the adventurous little ten year old at the time had crawled into a certain cupboard (the same one where all of the decorations were kept) and pulled out the snowman. No one knew where it had come from, or how it even got into Kong. But they didn't complain.

The ten year old had then found a little red button on the snowman's hand and grabbed onto it. The snowman started shaking and singing "Jingle Bells" really loudly. At first, all three had been a little shocked. But when it finally stopped, Noodle pressed the button again, causing the snowman to sing once again.

Unlike the Demon Doll however, Noodle hadn't found it frightening. She had found it quite amusing. Especially when she followed Murdoc around all day, making the toy sing and giggling whenever the bassist shouted at her to "shut the damn thing up".

Of course, because she had pressed the button so much, and because it had been so long since she had actually played with it, Noodle doubted that it would still work. But still, if she could just hear it sing one more time...

2D seemed to be on the same wavelength, because he then said "Let's see if it still works!" and then grabbed the button.

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!" It started singing.

Noodle giggled with delight and jumped up and down. "I can't believe it still works!"

Unfortunately, the japanese girl didn't get to finish her sentence before the snowman suddenly stopped right in the middle of the song. Her smile disappeared, and she began to pout with disappointment.

Seeing the girl's frown, Russel and 2D tried to get the snowman working again, pressing the button multiple times. However, it didn't respond. It seemed to have sung it's last Christmas carol.

Noodle took it from 2D's hands and gently placed it on top of the tv, sighing. Well, at least she got to hear part of the song again.

The three then proceeded to finish decorating the living room. Little ornaments were placed around the room, and the Christmas tree was then set up in the corner. It looked a little wonky, but it had been trapped in a box for years! Russel was surprised the thing could still stand. He was sure it would look better once they decorated it properly.

"Shouldn't we wait for Murdoc-san to come and help us with the tree?"

2D shook his head. "Nah. He didn' want to. 'E thinks Christmas is a waste of time."

Russel attempted to hold the tree straight while Noodle and 2D tried untangling all of the tree decorations. How they got into so many knots was a complete mystery. The two had just finished untangling a massive piece of tinsel and were in the process of wrapping it around the tree when Murdoc walked in.

And of course what made the event so memorable, was the fact that no one was even near the thing. Russel, Noodle and 2D were still putting all sorts on the tree. Murdoc walked in, without them knowing.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"

Murdoc let out an unholy shriek and jumped, looking around for the source of the greeting. During this time, Russel, 2D and Noodle had turned to find the source of the girliest scream in the world and found Murdoc glaring at the snowman, which was currently wiggling and in the middle of singing Jingle Bells once again.

The Satanist turned towards them, complete shock etched onto his face, making it obvious that he didn't know how the snowman turned itself on when everyone else was on the other side of the room. He pointed toward the snowman, and said "Why are all the toys in this place always possessed by demons?"

The others shrugged, not knowing what to say. Well, until...

"Maybe it's bin hangin' out wiv Noodle's demon doll while we were gone..."

**Why are all the toys in my house demonic? _ Poor Noodle...every time she holds a toy, it turns into a demon...xD**

**hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. False

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

It was the weekend. No interviews had been scheduled. Damon and Jamie were currently still working out the storyboard for the Dare video. In other words; Gorillaz had nothing to do.

Noodle had gone out. She didn't say where she had gone. The fourteen year old had just mentioned that she was going out and then had sped out of the door as if she had to be somewhere urgently. Maybe she did. But the boys could never tell what went on in the girl's head.

The current lack of entertainment in Kong Studios had caused Russel, Murdoc and 2D to watch the TV. But after 2 hours of Stormchasers and having grown bored with watching MTV (the music was always crap), they had grown restless.

"Argh...Turn this shit off!" Murdoc complained. For once, Russel and 2D couldn't find the energy or the willpower to actually disagree with him. In fact they actually agreed. For once.

"So wot do we put on?"

There was a silence as Russel searched through the channels. But as time passed and nothing interesting came up, Murdoc grew more and more impatient until...

"For fuck's sake!"

He grabbed the remote from Russel and threw it at the TV, breaking through the screen and causing sparks to fly. The three just stared at the broken TV, hoping that it would just magically repair itself (although if it did, it wouldn't be a complete surprise). Nothing happened.

Murdoc let out an almighty shriek and began cursing up a storm. 2D quivered and moved away from the older man; he didn't want a beating when the bassist's yelling was already causing him to get a migraine. Luckily Russel was sitting between the two, so 2D was safe.

"Wot are we gonna do Russ? Noodle will kill us when she finds out she can' watch Pokemon."

Russel was worried about that as well. Whenever there was anything wrong with the TV, Noodle would get in a big mood and play video games instead. And if nothing else worked, then she would go up to the recording studio where all of the instruments were, and then she would just play around on them. Basically just smashing her fists on the keyboards and making a horrible angry sound on the drums and guitars. But it always seemed to put her back in a good mood so the boys never complained.

Before anything could be decided though all three heard a sort of clattering noise, sounding as if something else has broken. They looked towards the TV but it was the same: still broken, still buzzing slightly.

"Whoops."

That had come from Murdoc. Both Russel and 2D were almost too scared to look at what had been broken this time. So while he turned towards the source of the noise, he silently begged whatever God may be listening.

_Please don't let it be Noodle's. Please don't let it be Noodle's. Please God! For the sake of all things good in the world! Don't let it be - _

Russel finally looked at what was on the floor and gulped. Murdoc's angry frenzy had caused him to knock a small box off the coffee table and onto the floor. About 20 false nails all lay on the floor scattered about. But not just any false nails. **(They're Marks and Spencer's false nails xD). **They were Noodle's false nails.

Murdoc, Russel and 2D were on the floor in a heartbeat. 2D's eyes had gone wide with fear and he was pulling on his hair; a nervous habit of his.

"Oh fuck. Shit, shit, shit. Noodle really is gonna kill us!" he whimpered.

Even Murdoc looked slightly worried. Although he also looked a little confused as well.

"What the bloody hell does she use false nails for anyway? Noodle bloody knows tha' they won' last long when playin' guitar!"

Russel frowned. Murdoc had actually brought up a good point. And when thinking about it, he'd never seen her wear false nails during practice or concerts. The only time he had seen her wear them was when he had spied her spending a really long time putting them all on before rushing out of the house. Thinking about it, she had also been wearing a little bit of make up as well...

The drummer's jaw dropped, causing the other two to look at him strangely. Russel's mouth moved a little, opening and closing like a fish, but nothing came out. Murdoc seemed to grasp the meaning though because a thundercloud seemed to have descended upon him as he growled.

"Oh bloody fuck. No. I'm not 'avin' it. There's no way i'm lettin' her 'ave a fuckin' boyfriend. That's the last thing we bloody need."

2D hadn't been listening. He was too busy trying to tidy up the false nails. However, every now and then he would drop them all again and have to start picking them back up. So the other two bandmates decided to actually help the poor singer, even though Murdoc was grumbling while helping.

"I'm not bloody buyin' 'er any more of these things though. Bloody useless they are...urgh."

The others ignored him and concentrated on picking up the nails. That was until 2D and Murdoc heard Russel giggle slightly. Turning towards him, they almost could not believe what they saw.

Russel was currently in the process of trying on some of the false nails. His real nails were too big for the tiny fake ones, but he didn't really seem to care. 2D just stared at him blankly. Murdoc also stared before sneering at the larger man.

"Ya look bloody queer lards. Get those fuckin' things off ya now. I don' wanna 'ave to run from Demon Noodle when she gets in an' sees ya lookin' like tha. Faceache i didn' tell ya ta stop!" He shouted this last comment at 2D, who quivered again before nodding furiously and rushing to try and pick up as many nails as he could.

Depositing the nails in the little box they had fallen out of, Murdoc turned back to the nails only to be confronted with the image of 2D joining Russel in trying on the false nails.

The blue haired singer looked quite a sight, his dopey grin making him seem all the more gay according to Murdoc's opinion. Whenever the nails would fall off, the drummer and singer would both giggle hysterically before starting to put them back on.

The Satanist snarled at the two bumbling idiots to get their attention but they didn't notice at all. They just carried on being silly.

Murdoc growled and grumbled at being the only one actually tidying up. Well at least he wouldn't have to face an angry Noodle when she decided to come home. Glancing at the clock, he realised that this would be any minute. He smirked at the thought of Noodle beating the hell out of Russel and 2D just because they tried on her false nails.

What really made him smile is that he knew that they wouldn't dare fight back and risk hurting Noodle. The two would rather die than actually hurt her.

The bassist looked back at Russel and 2D; the stupid idiots. Didn't they realise the danger they were putting themselves into? What was so funny about trying on false nails anyway?

This last question continued to bother him as he tried to tidy up. But curiousity was getting the better of him. He could just put one on. Only one! That would be fine. Then he could see what all the fuss was about.

Reluctantly, Murdoc reached for a tiny nail. It must have been the nail you were supposed to place on top of the nail on your little finger. It seemed small enough. That was the logic he was sticking with.

However that went out the window when he saw a nail that was even smaller than the one he was holding now. He wondered how that was even possible. Murdoc hesitantly picked up the teeny tiny nail and placed it over the nail on his little finger.

He started laughing.

It was just so funny. To think that this tiny nail couldn't cover his smallest nail in a million years. In fact, it only covered a small portion of his nail.

2D and Russel had seen what he had done and had started laughing along with him. And it was then that he started scooping the nails up and placing the correct nail on each of his nails. Murdoc started cackling again. He had never noticed how small Noodle's nails might really be. He had seen how small her hands were compared to his and the hands of the other two band members. But he had always presumed it was just because she was still young and a girl. But this...surely this couldn't be normal.

_Wait. If this is how small Noodle's nails are compared to mine, how small are they compared to..._

"Hehe...Let me see yours."

2D eagerly brought his hands forward for Murdoc to inspect them, the goofy grin still on his face.

The singers hands were quite large, although for what reason, no one quite knew. So when Murdoc and Russel both leaned in to compare the small nails against 2D's big ones, they couldn't help but roar laughing.

The nails only covered maybe a quarter of the blue haired man's nails. The two men laughing made 2D start laughing until the were all nearly clutching at their gut.

"'Ey Russ. Le's see yours!" 2D finally said.

Carefully managing to wipe a tear from his eye, Russel brought his own hands forward. But on seeing how small the nails were, covering only a very small section of the drummer's, the three band members started laughing again.

"Nani o shite iru ka jigoku, anata baka!"

All three stopped laughing, the fear finally returning.

Noodle was back.

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my dog Tess. I would've uploaded this chapter a few days ago. But unfortunately, little Tess passed away :( **

**At the end, Noodle said: What the hell are you doing, you idiots!**

**Hope you all liked it.**


	16. Anger management

**And here is the next chapter! I am so so sorry that it is so late but in my defence, my computer died. Like KA-PUT! And I didn't have enough money to get a new one :( **

**But luckily I managed to get money (no I didn't steal it and no I didn't borrow from my parents) and I managed to get a brand new one. Yay! So without further ado, I present the next chapter! **

**Oh btw, if you have trouble imagining what Noodle's expression looks like, then go onto YouTube, type in "Fluttershy you're going to love me", sit back and watch. Fans of the show will know what I'm talking about. Those who don't know, go find out ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz TT_TT (life is so cruel)**

The day had started out like any other. Completely normal. Well, as normal as you could possibly get when dealing with Kong Studios and its residents. The zombies were quiet. The weather was surprisingly warm. It was the perfect weather to just chill out and do nothing.

Which is exactly what the Gorillaz were doing on the lovely green grass which hadn't yet been killed due to undead zombies roaming around. At least, it was what Murdoc, 2D and Russel were doing. They had an interview in 2 hours and Noodle was nowhere to be found. As usual.

"Where the bloody 'ell is that kid?!" Murdoc shouted. He was getting sick of Noodle's behaviour. She had been incredibly rebellious and even more moody than usual.

Russel sighed and scratched at his bald head. He was probably more worried than annoyed. But then again, Murdoc just got annoyed at everything.

The drummer had originally put Noodle's behaviour down to hormones. After all, she WAS the only girl in the band. Not to mention the youngest. She didn't really have anyone to talk to about this stuff. 2D had tried talking to her, and failed epically when he suddenly found himself too embarrassed to talk about anything girly. The same happened with Russel. And Murdoc was out of the question.

Russel looked up towards the guitarist's bedroom window, thinking that he had seen movement before shaking his head and dismissing the thought. He looked towards the singer, who was laying on the grass looking up at the sky, no doubt finding shapes in the fluffy white clouds above.

Russel then looked towards the Satanist. Murdoc was pacing back and forth impatiently. His scowl spoke volumes and judging by the way he was growling, his foul mood was growing.

He was just about to go inside the building to look for Noodle when an all too familiar voice shrieked. All three men immediately stopped and looked towards the building, Russel growing more concerned, Murdoc was, well his expression was unreadable and yet obvious that he was suddenly worried. And 2D looked plain terrified as usual.

"What the bloody 'ell -" Murdoc never got to finish his sentence before Noodle's monkey Mike came running out of the front door. Noodle followed shortly after which put all of their minds at ease upon seeing that she was fine. And then it became perfectly clear that she was NOT fine.

The guitarist's violet hair was a mess and sticking up in all directions, her clothes didn't match at all, almost as if she had quickly grabbed the nearest items of clothing and pulled them on without a second thought. What REALLY terrified the three men was Noodle's eyes. The emerald orbs were wide and frantic, her left eye was slightly twitching and the way she gritted her teeth into a deep scowl that could rival Murdoc's said that she was pissed.

However, Noodle didn't pay any attention to the boys and instead fixed her angry (and slightly maniacal) gaze on Mike. She held out her small hand, eye still twitching in anger.

"Give. It. Back." she hissed. Naturally this one statement grabbed the curiosity of the other three band members and they looked towards Mike expectantly. But they didn't expect to see what they did.

The monkey grinned impishly and held up the one thing that the boys had hoped that they would never have to associate with their little Noodle. A small, purple lacy bra.

Russel immediately turned away to comprehend the fact that she was growing up and now needed bras. 2D gaped, his mouth hanging open, then closing and then repeating the action, very much like a fish while his face turned crimson from embarrassment at seeing Noodle's underwear. And Murdoc? Well the bassist did what everyone was expecting him to do. He laughed.

It eventually got to the point where Murdoc fell back onto the grass, still cackling. Not really knowing what to do in the current situation, 2D began to laugh nervously. Until he too ended up on the floor beside Murdoc, belting out laughter. Only Russel remained silent as he fixed the two with a glare.

"Man, can't you two be more understanding and considerate?" the drummer knew the moment those words left his mouth that there was no point in trying to get them to stop.

He turned his attention back to the small guitarist. Who now happened to be running around the small garden after Mike, the monkey trailing the bra behind him as if to tease the japanese girl. Seeing the two constantly running in circles and watching as Noodle failed time and again to capture the bra, the bassist and singer began to laugh even more.

Russel vaguely wondered if he should help the girl. But at this stage he knew that she wouldn't accept his help, she was way too proud. It was only when Mike ran up the rope that kept the windmill island tethered to Kong Studios that both Russel and Noodle decided that enough was enough.

It was plainly obvious that the other two imbeciles that called themselves musical geniuses were not going to help because they had now made themselves very comfortable on the grass and were looking between Mike and Noodle expectantly with big silly grins on their faces.

The guitarist however was not amused. In fact, she was livid. And so she did the one thing that she knew that the devious little monkey was not expecting. The climbed the rope to the windmill. The speed at which she climbed reminded the others of a spider running along its web, about to capture its prey. Russel silently prayed that Noodle wouldn't actually kill the ape.

When she was finally out of sight, the boys watched expectantly. They heard angry shrieking and a lot of thumps. But they couldn't tell whether it was Mike who was screaming, or Noodle.

After about 20 minutes, a bra was suddenly thrown down. None of the boys dared approach it. Not long after Noodle climbed down too with Mike in her arms. She silently walked over to the bra and picked it up before making her way over to the boys.

The guitarist's expression was unreadable as she nodded to Russel. And then she fixed a glare on the other two, before kicking them and heading off back inside, intending to keep all underwear in a place where Mike would not be able to get it.

"ARGH! Bloody fuck! Tha's it! I've 'ad enough. Tha' kid needs anger management an' she's not goin' to any interviews 'til she gets it!"

And for once, Russel and 2D had to agree with Murdoc.

* * *

><p>"Alright Miss Noodle. Now tell me, what feeds your anger? What makes you feel this way?"<p>

Noodle scowled furiously at the therapist who sat in front of her, studying her every move. She remained silent and continued to glare at the scrawny man in front of her. She could tell that she was beginning to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

She couldn't believe her friends had actually booked an appointment for her to see a therapist who would "help with her anger management issues". She was definitely going to get her revenge when they got back home.

The boys had decided to go with her to the appointment, and then had decided that it would probably be best if they wait in the waiting room. The jerks. How dare they make her go through with this?! There was nothing wrong with her! Just because she had kicked them and shouted angrily, and destroyed a couple of things on the way back to her room...

Ok. So maybe she needed to rein it in a little. But it wasn't her fault! She was just frustrated! And this was definitely not helping.

For the next 55 minutes, the man in front of her attempted to coax her into talking about her problems, her life, ANYTHING! But much to his dismay, Noodle continued to remain silent and occasionally glanced around the room, her gaze resting on the odd picture drawn by a child.

Most of these pictures said "Thankyou". No doubt the therapist had helped countless children with their issues. It was only when the poor man was desperately trying to get her to see objects in blotches of ink that she finally spoke.

"Are going to try every single trick in the book?"

The brown-haired man was stunned for a moment and then smiled gleefully, overjoyed that the japanese girl had spoken.

"That's part of my job. I 'ave to try every trick I kno'. I wouldn' be as successful as I am now if I didn'" he replied eagerly. He needed the girl to talk. He had to show that he had got something out of her or his boss would be on his case.

"So at first glance, what would you say is wrong with me?" The therapist was thrilled when Noodle carried on the conversation. It may not be the answers to what he had asked. But it was certainly a start.

He shrugged, a lop-sided grin forming on his face as he silently encouraged her to carry on. But his smile fell when Noodle reverted back to silence and slowly scuffing the carpet with her converse.

The man coughed awkwardly and looked at his watch. He had heard a lot about Noodle from her band mates/family. An odd bunch they were. But they had all more or less said the same thing. That Noodle was generally sweet-natured, kind, a lot of fun and very good at writing music and playing guitar. So this sudden anger that she started to express towards just about everything was actually very surprising. And it was using this knowledge that he decided to take a chance.

He grinned at Noodle once again, and she raised her brow, wondering what he could be up to.

"You're not really angry, are you?"

* * *

><p>Murdoc, Russel and 2D sat in the waiting room. Murdoc was reading, well looking at the pictures of supermodels in a lingerie magazine while smirking. It didn't take a genius to figure out what kind of thoughts he was thinking.<p>

2D was playing with a rubix cube. He could never figure them out as a kid. But he had suddenly found one in his room at Kong (though he couldn't remember ever buying one). Just when he though he had finally solved the puzzle of the mysterious cube, he would suddenly find a yellow square on the green side and a white square on the red side. Which would prompt him to start again.

Russel was sitting and staring into space, worrying. After a while he got up and started pacing. Then he sat again. Flicked through a magazine about fishing (Carp Monthly) before growing impatient and standing up so he could start pacing again.

When Noodle came back out, they didn't expect her to be escorted by security guards. She seemed perfectly happy, and back to her usual self. So problem solved? Not quite. Because then they heard from the guards why she had to be escorted out and then they explained why she was no longer allowed on the premises.

After asking that fatal question of whether she was really angry or not, Noodle had gone "apeshit" and completely trashed the place. Chairs were broken, she'd scribbled on the walls and floor, broken the lamps and vases containing flowers and had also destroyed some of the toys that some of the younger children liked to play with.

And when her therapist tried to stop her, she pushed him. Because he wasn't expecting it, he stumbled over the debris and ended up cracking a tooth. Afterwards Noodle suddenly seemed to stop. Almost as if a great weight had been lifted. While she stood completely stunned at the destruction she had caused, security guards had come in and brought her out to the boys.

After hearing the story all three looked at Noodle, who beamed innocently. Murdoc started laughing once again and promised to take her out for ice cream while Russel face palmed and pulled out his credit card to pay for the damages that the guitarist had caused.

In all the time they had been together as a band, none of them ever expected Noodle to explode like that. But in a way it was a good thing. After her "explosion" as Murdoc affectionately called it, the japanese girl went back to being normal.

Well, as normal as you can get when you live with the Gorillaz. And after much research on the web, Russel was finally convinced that it wasn't a temporary demonic possession. Noodle had just gotten frustrated being the only girl among 3 boys . She never needed anger management, because she was just venting her frustrations.

Murdoc still laughed when images of her "demonic possession" went viral. Noodle wasn't amused, especially when she saw how wild her hair looked.

**I know that it's not my best. I haven't been writing fanfiction in a long time and my own writing seems to have suffered as a result of the long gap between this chapter and the last chapter. So I'm really really sorry if I have disappointed you but I know how long everyone has been waiting for a new chapter and I just wanted to upload one as soon as possible. I did my best! Please don't hate me TT_TT **


	17. What are friends for?

**_Well, I've finally managed to get this chapter done. It was hard coming up with inspiration, and then I remembered that reject-false-emoticons requested another chapter with Damon and Jamie and THEdragon-of-rainbows requested another chapter with the windmill that wasn't all depressing so this one is for you guys! I hope it lives up to your expectations! _**

**_I would also like to thank my new Beta reader Scorpiofreak! Thank you! I don't know if I got all of the mistakes that was pointed out to me but I hope I got most of them._**

**_Finally, thank you to everyone of my readers and reviewers for being so patient. Hope you enjoy it!_**

_He was alone in an old, dilapidated house. At least he thought he was alone. He suddenly had the feeling that there was someone else there. Looking to the side, he saw that he was right. A man a little older than him was lying down on the old rotten floorboards, trying to get to sleep. It didn't look like the poor guy was having much luck. As tired as he seemed, he couldn't seem to drift off. But the man who was just a short distance from him wasn't the one who he could sense._

_Looking around some more, he discovered that he seemed to be in the attic of the house. And the man who was with him seemed to be keeping a close eye on the trapdoor that led to the floors below. He wondered what could possibly be down there. He was sure that he knew. But at the same time, he couldn't put his finger on it. Something was definitely wrong though, especially when he noticed that there was a gaping hole in the roof. It didn't seem an accident that it was there because the gap had a ladder attached, obviously leading to the roof. An escape route perhaps?_

_Both of their eyes widened when a young girl's horrifying scream came from below the trapdoor. He looked towards the other man desperately. Should they go and check it out, or should they stay put? It seemed though that the other had already decided because he was already picking up a rusty metal pipe and opening the trapdoor cautiously._

_He grabbed his companion's arm, causing him to halt. "Be careful." That was the only thing he said. Mainly because he didn't know what else to say. The other man only nodded before climbing down the ladder slowly. The one who stayed in the attic sat and listened closely as the creaking footsteps began to disappear. For a long time there was complete silence. Then footsteps began to come towards the ladder and trapdoor once again._

_Thinking it was his companion coming back to say that the coast was clear, the young man peeked over the side, only to see an intimidating shadow of a figure standing at the bottom. The figure was staring up at him with horrible gleaming yellow eyes. But the eyes wasn't the worst part. The maniacal grin didn't do much to ease the poor man's nerves, and the huge gleaming kitchen knife, that just so happened to be covered in blood, was enough to start him running._

_Forgetting everything else, and any survival advice that he may have been given, he practically threw himself towards the gap in the roof and the ladder that could potentially lead to freedom. The thing that was following him was quick though. By the time he reached the ladder leading to the roof, the maniac was in the attic._

_But this just made him more determined to get away. He scrambled up the ladder and quickly tried to make his way to the other side of the roof, distancing himself as much as possible. But when he looked over the edge he saw just how high the house really was, and there wasn't exactly anything that could break his fall._

_He whimpered when he realised that he was going to die either way. Turning back in the direction that he had come from, he saw that the killer had caught up with him and was grinning even more madly. The killer turned the kitchen knife towards him, knowing he was trapped and most likely guessing that he would probably never jump._

_Then he did the most desperate thing that he knew he had ever done. He turned away from the killer and looked towards the sky, then he jumped._

* * *

><p>2D woke with a start...again. The clock read 6:43 am, causing the singer to run his hands through his blue hair and groan from the headache that was starting to form. This was the fifth time this week, it was getting ridiculous.<p>

For the last few days he had been plagued with nightmares. He didn't know where they were coming from, what triggered them or why he was having them. But he sure as hell didn't like them. And of course he wasn't going to tell Murdoc or Russell. The last time 2D had told them he was having nightmares that really bothered him, they had laughed and told him to "stop being such a pussy" (at least that's what Murdoc said).

Could he tell Noodle maybe? No, of course not. Although she was his best friend, the blue haired singer knew that she would only worry about him, and she had enough on her plate right now. The Japanese girl was still trying to do some damage control from when pictures of her anger management session got leaked onto the internet. Although the fans had found it hilarious, there were some people who thought that the destruction she had caused made her dangerous, and that worried them. The guitarist had been trying to put things right ever since.

So that only left two people around his age who would probably listen to him. Whether they would make fun of him or not was the real question. But they had the same sense of humour as Murdoc unfortunately, so they most likely would. Still 2D couldn't help himself as he dialled the number that had been given to him.

"Hi. Can yew two meet me somewhere? I need ta talk."

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kiddin' me!"<p>

2D sat in a booth at McDonald's, getting a few odd stares. Some people lifted up their camera phones to try to take a picture of him and the people he was sitting with. 2D tried to ignore them, but it was hard to when one of the two people sitting across from him was glaring at him furiously, while tapping the end of his cigarette into an ashtray in the middle of the semi-dirty table. The other man was smirking at 2D, trying not to laugh by biting into his bottom lip. Overall, the singer was beginning to feel very awkward and uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.

"You mean ta tell me, tha' you called us both over 'ere, coz you 'ad a bloody nightmare?!" Damon asked. 2D flinched and his eyes started to turn white. Now that he'd heard it from someone else's point of view, he could clearly see how silly and pathetic it was to get worked up over a bad dream.

Jamie started laughing loudly, causing a few heads to turn and look in their direction, before he began biting into his double Big Mac. Damon shook his head at how silly he thought 2D was being. Considering the guy was such a big zombie fanatic, he sure was a wuss when it came to the simple things like a nightmare. Wondering if it was the right thing to do, Damon eventually stubbed his cigarette out and decided to play along.

"What 'appened?"

Jamie almost choked when he heard that. He really didn't expect his best mate to actually consider helping with a problem like this! He also couldn't deny that he was curious about what the singer had seen or experienced in his nightmare to get him so wound up. 2D however looked equally surprised, and it was plainly obvious that he wasn't expecting anyone to listen to him and his worries. But that may be because he had explained to the two when they had arrived that no one else would listen. Which was why he just came out with "Wot?".

Jamie laughed to himself as he saw Damon roll his eyes in exasperation. Sometimes it was uncanny how he and Murdoc appeared to act in the same way. Well, except Damon wasn't a womanizing, alcoholic demon bass-player. The singer of Blur repeated the question, rephrasing it in a way that even 2D could understand with his sleep-muddled brain. "What 'appened in your dream?"

2D's black eyes seemed to light up with understanding then. It was quite strange how that happened when his eyes were just black. Luckily the two men across from him had known him long enough, so he began to explain what happened in his nightmare. He described the old house and his companion. He told them of the horrifying scream and the psychopath that pursued him, before ending with his leap of faith and the obvious demise that he never got to see.

As 2D explained his dream in all of its gruesome detail, he could see the smiles fade and the snickering die down. By the time he had finished, Damon and Jamie were staring at him, mouths wide open and looking mildly disturbed that his dull mind could conjure such a dream. The poor singer had no idea that what would follow, would be similar to an interrogation with two incredibly intimidating police officers questioning him.

"Are you doin' drugs?"

"No."

"Are you takin' the right dosage of pills for your 'eadaches?"

"Yes."

"Are you watchin' too many 'orror movies?"

"No."

"'As Murdoc threatened ta kill you again?"

"No...Wait, yes. But 'e always does that."

"Did Murdoc TRY ta kill you?!"

"No. Jus' though' abou' it."

"Is this somethin' that's 'appened to you in the past?"

"No."

"'Ave you witnessed any murders lately?"

"I try not ta watch 'em in general mate."

"Do you think this could be your future?!"

"Tha's a mental idea for you to come up wiv Jamie, an' if I'm sayin' tha' then you kno' it's true."

The artist opened his mouth to protest, before shrugging. In a way the blue haired singer was right. And though it was true that many odd things had happened around the members of Gorillaz, (and often those around them), all three men instantly decided that there was no way that 2D could be seeing his future. It was too far-fetched, even for them.

Damon however was thinking about something else. The most logical thing he could think of to explain the dream, was that it was just a fear from his subconscious. Lots of people had that same kind of dream at least once. It was quite a common fear. What bothered him though was how much it seemed to affect 2D. Yes, the poor guy was practically scared of almost everything, but now he seemed frightened in a way that was different from his usual fear. And as his friends, Damon and Jamie should try to take that fear away.

The singer of Blur grinned as he began to conjure up a plan. Jamie saw his friend's maddening grin and raised an eyebrow in his direction. Damon began to whisper his plan into the artist's ear, causing the other to splutter with laughter. 2D just stared blankly, his mind focused on a completely different thing. Then he started paying attention to the men in front of him as they finally stood and climbed out of the booth, leaving the rest of their food untouched.

The two then grabbed hold of the singer and pulled him out the door, and walked in the direction of the car park where Damon's car was parked. At this point, even the dull minded 2D had figured out that he was meant to get in. They were obviously going somewhere and judging by the looks that Damon and Jamie kept throwing each other, they definitely weren't going to tell him until they had reached their destination. God he just hoped and prayed with everything he had that they weren't secretly gay. Otherwise this would just be very awkward.

The drive was very...unsettling. 2D didn't know what to do with himself, so he just stared out the window and twiddled his thumbs. He hoped that whatever was going to happen next wasn't painful, or embarrassing, or a horrible combination of the two. In the meantime, the two men in the front of the car continued to giggle like idiots, as if they were about to do something they weren't supposed to. But within half an hour, the singer found that the shops and the general layout of the surroundings were very familiar. When he finally saw that they were heading back towards Kong Studios, he grew confused. Why on earth would Damon and Jamie want to take him there?

When they arrived at the building, the trio exited the car. 2D thought that they were going to go inside and have a big heart to heart, then eat marshmallows and sit around a fire singing songs from the album. Wait, that's what you do when your camping...

Instead, Damon and Jamie led him in the direction of Noodle's windmill island, and began climbing the rope. Still confused, 2D climbed after them. When he reached the top, the two men were grinning madly at him. When they were sure that he was steady and definitely not going to fall off the edge, Jamie pulled the anchor up and the island began to slowly float away from the building. Noodle wouldn't realise until it was too late. Which was just what Damon and Jamie were hoping for.

The island took flight and began to speed up. 2D clung to one of the trees for dear life at first, while the other two men laughed at the deviations that they were bound to get up to. Now that they were up in the sky, they could do absolutely anything they wanted to. Anything. And the two pranksters weren't exactly planning on having a limit to what they could get up to. Besides, this was the first time that they had been on the island. Mainly because Noodle wouldn't let them, she seemed to sense what kind of ideas they had for it and didn't want them to break it in any way, shape or form.

Damon looked over at 2D and shook his head when he saw that the poor singer was practically trembling with fright, eyes widening and turning white. He was also still clinging to the tree.

"Would ya jus' relax already?! Nuthin's gonna 'appen! I promise!"

Jamie saw that the blue haired singer was still frightened and went over to reassure him. As the artist began to dance in a silly way and pretend he was a leprechaun for reasons unknown, 2D began to calm down and actually started giggling at the silly spectacle. Jamie grinned in triumph when 2D eventually began to loosen his grip on the tree, and sat down on the soft green grass of the island. When he lay down and looked up at the white fluffy clouds in the sky, he began to feel an overwhelming sense of calm overcome him. Damon grinned and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Let's take this thing fer a joy ride!"

* * *

><p>When Damon and Jamie finally dropped 2D off back at Kong Studios, he felt refreshed. He helped the two tie down the windmill again, and promised to come up with an excuse to tell Noodle why her island had been missing all day.<p>

2D looked up at the twilight sky, what was once blue had now changed to soft shades of pink, orange and purple and street lamps were starting to turn on as the night approached and stars began to shine. He thought back to the dream that had bothered him so much that morning. It seemed like such a distant memory now, but he didn't think he was going to have a nightmare tonight. He didn't think he would have that nightmare again.

The singer smiled and turned back to face Damon and Jamie, who were finishing to lower the anchor again. He was truly grateful to the two. They had listened to his worries, and had been there to cheer him up again. He was glad that he was finally going to get some sleep. As he was helping the two work out an escape route (to avoid the wrath of Noodle) he said one last thing.

"Fanks Damon. Fanks Jamie."

The two men looked back at 2D. He seemed much happier than he did earlier that day, and much more relaxed. Which meant that the two had done their job right. Now that the singer was smiling again, Damon and Jamie began to smile too. Because they both knew that he would do the same for any of them.

"No problem mate. Besides, it's what friends are for."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tha' was the sappiest shit tha's ever come outta yer mouth mate!"

"SHUT UP DAMON!"

**Well there it is. Now I just have to figure something out for a new chapter. May take a while. Thanks for reading!**

**xshattered-reflectionx**


End file.
